Naruto The Gamer
by Bruno Vaz
Summary: Naruto acorda um dia com a habilidade "The Gamer", veja como ele se desenvolve em um shinobi realmente poderoso, se mete em diversas confusões e vê coisas que ninguém mais vê. NarutoxHarem (Ino, Anko, Tenten, Hana, Fem. Haku). Obs: Eu sei que a sinopse está ruim, mas a história está bem melhor. Crossover Naruto X The Gamer
1. O começo do jogador

Sinopse: Naruto acorda um dia com a habilidade "The Gamer", veja como ele se desenvolve em um shinobi realmente poderoso, se mete em diversas confusões e vê coisas que ninguém mais vê. NarutoxHarem (Ino, Anko, Tenten, Hana, Fem. Haku). Ps: Eu sei que a sinopse está ruim, mas a história está bem melhor.

 **N/A:** Essa é uma fic NarutoxThe Gamer que tive vontade de escrever após ler algumas fics desse mesmo gênero.

Algumas observações que gostaria de fazer são:

1-Não sei quanto vale Ryou em R$, por isso estou considerando 10 Ryou=R$1,00.

2-Essa será uma fic harém.

3-Além da habilidade the gamer Naruto terá também o Jiongu (Habilidade do Kakuzu da Akatsuki), mas só ganhará mais tarde na história e através de uma Quest especial.

4-Essa é a minha primeira fic desse tipo, então provavelmente cometerei alguns erros, por favor me perdoem.

5-Sei somente um pouco de japonês, por isso, para não escrever besteira, os jutsus serão nomeados em português, com algumas exceções, sendo estas as dos jutsus mais comuns, tais como Rasengan, Kage Bushin, Bushin, Henge, Kawarimi, Amaterasu e alguns outros (colocarei entre () o significado dos que escrever em japonês).

6-Os lvls serão assim: 1-9: Estudante da Academia (E-Rank); 10-15: Genin (D-Rank); 16-25:Chuunin (C-B-Rank); 26-35: Jounin (B-A-Rank); 36-45: ANBU (A-Rank); 46-55: Capitães ANBU (A-AA-Rank); 56-60: Comandante ANBU (AA-Rank); 61-70: ANBU Black-Ops (AA-S-Rank); 71-100: Kage (S-Rank). Mas não é só porque a pessoa é tal lvl que será naquela classificação, por exemplo, um Genin pode ser lvl 16 ou maior, como irá acontecer futuramente, etc.

Para melhor compreensão:

Naruto: Rasengan – Fala normal do personagem

Naruto: _Rasengan –_ Pensamento do personagem

Kyuubi: **Rasengan** – Fala de bijuus/convocações/jutsus/habilidades/mensagens.

Por favor aproveitem a história.

Exoneração de responsabilidade: eu não possuo Naruto nem The Gamer

 **Naruto: The Gamer**

6 anos se passaram após o ataque da Kyuubi em Konoha, através do nobre sacrifício do Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, o bijuu foi selado em seu filho recém-nascido, trazendo o fim do ataque e caos, mas isso não veio sem custo, e o custo foi a vida do próprio Yondaime.

Apesar do desejo de Minato ter sido que seu filho fosse visto como um herói, a aldeia e seus aldeões não respeitaram seu ultimo pedido, com pouquíssimas exceções.

Aos 4 anos Naruto foi expulso do orfanato e após 6 meses morando nas ruas, foi encontrado por um dos ANBU de confiança do Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, que assumiu o manto de Hokage novamente após a morte de seu sucessor. Hiruzen colocou Naruto em um apartamento em um prédio localizado no distrito da luz vermelha, embora seja um lugar inadequado para uma criança, era também um dos poucos lugares onde a maioria das pessoas não via o Jinchuuriki como o próprio bijuu, portanto um dos poucos lugares que aceitam que a criança morasse lá.

Aqui é onde a historia realmente começa e uma lenda começa seu caminho, para ficar conhecido como o shinobi mais poderoso que já existiu.

 **(10 de outubro/ 6 anos após o ataque da Kyuubi)**

Naruto acordou cedo, como normalmente fazia, com os olhos ainda embaçados pelo sono, caminhou para seu banheiro para tomar um banho para realmente acordar. Em seu estado de embriaguez induzida pelo sono, não notou que, flutuando acima dos objetos e de sua própria cabeça, estavam flutuando mensagens com o nome do objeto/ Naruto. Depois de tomar seu banho e despertar por completo, ele foi escovar os dentes, e foi quando finalmente percebeu a mensagem em cima de sua cabeça pelo espelho.

Naruto: Que porra é essa!? – Perguntou a si mesmo quando finalmente leu o que estava escrito.

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 1, Exp:0/100**

 **HP:3350/3350**

 **CP:1450/1450**

Por frequentar a academia shinobi, a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente foi que isso era um Genjutsu e tentou dissipa-lo do jeito que os professores haviam ensinado.

Naruto: Kai! – Falou ao colocar suas mãos no símbolo do tigre e expulsar uma pequena quantidade de chakra.

Embora esperasse que a caixa sumisse ela permaneceu onde estava.

Enquanto pensava o que fazer, de repente, apareceu uma nova mensagem:

 **Bem vindo Uzumaki Naruto, você agora possui a habilidade "The Gamer".**

 **Deseja ver o tutorial sobre sua nova habilidade?**

 **Sim/Não**

Meio hesitante ele pressionou o botão "sim" para ver o que aconteceria.

 **The Gamer é uma habilidade dada a você por Gaia, essa habilidade permite que você viva sua vida como se fosse um videogame. Através de ações especificas você poderá desenvolver skills/habilidades que poderão ser treinadas e melhoradas. Também é possível aprender através de pergaminhos, porem eles serão destruídos após você absorver a informação. Através de comandos verbais você poderá ativar essas habilidades, entre outras coisas.**

 **Alguns comandos iniciais são "Status", falar isso fara com que sua janela de status se abra, nela você poderá ver suas estatísticas, tais como força(PWR), Sorte(LUCK) entre outras. Falando "Inventário" você ira abrir seu inventário e poderá ver os itens que possui e os que estão equipados, tais como kunais e shurikens e também as roupas que está usando.**

 **Isso é o básico, boa sorte em sua jornada!**

Naruto leu e releu varias vezes para garantir que era real e entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele játinha jogado videogames antes, mas nunca pensou que isso pudesse acontecer. Após um tempo e quando finalmente consegui compreender tudo, um sorriso se espalhou de um lado ao outro de seu rosto.

Naruto: Legal, isso é muito legal, com isso vou conseguir me tornar um shinobi rapidinho – Falou enquanto pulava de alegria. – Deixa eu ver, ele falou que posso ver meu status so falando isso, deixa eu testar. **[Status]**

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 1, XP:0/100**

 **HP:3350/3350**

 **CP:1450/1450**

 **PWR: 3**

 **DEF: 2**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 2 (+10)**

 **SAB: 1**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 25 (+20)**

 **SPD: 2**

 **LUK:?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 0**

 **Perks: [?]** (20 VIT, 10 INT, +75% de exp para [?]), **[?]** (+200 HP, +250 CP por nível, -10% REP com a população de Konoha), **[Benção dos** **Shichi Fukujin** **]** (você foi abençoado pelos 7 deuses da sorte, 60 LUK por nível), [ **Rei Brincalhão]** (-25% REP com Konoha, +30% **[discrição],** +20% **[criação de armadilhas]** )

 **Ryou:** 1000 Ryou

 **Descrição: Uzumaki Naruto nasceu dia 10 de outubro durante o ataque da Kyuubi, por algum motivo grande parte da aldeia tem um forte ódio por ele, muitos o ignoram. Para chamar atenção ele começou a fazer brincadeiras pela aldeia.**

 **Tem um forte amor por Ramen, afirmando ser a comida dos deuses.**

Naruto: Que estranho, mesmo minhas estatísticas sendo baixas, meu HP e CP são muito altos, por que será? – Pensou após analisar seus dados, ficando um pouco deprimido ao confirmar que a maioria da aldeia o odeia, aparentemente sem motivos. – Aliás, o que essas estatísticas querem dizer?

 **Significado das Estatísticas**

 **PWR:** PWR ou Power, influencia suas capacidades físicas, tal como força de socos e chutes aumentando os danos causados.

 **DEF:** DEF ou Defesa, influencia suas capacidades defensivas, reduz o dano sofrido ao receber um ataque.

 **DEX:** DEX ou Destreza, influencia sua destreza, em outras palavras sua reação e reflexos, tal como desviar de um objeto lançado contra você.

 **INT:** INT ou Inteligência, influencia sua inteligência e a sua quantidade de CP, quanto mais INT você tem, mais CP você terá. (1 INT= 100CP, 1 INT=+0.5 Regeneração de CP/minuto)

 **SAB:** SAB ou Sabedoria, influencia sua sabedoria (pensamentos lógicos) e controle de chakra, quanto mais chakra você possui mais controle você precisa para não desperdiça-lo, quanto mais SAB você possuir maior o seu controle sobre seu chakra.

 **ACC:** ACC ou Accuracy, influencia sua precisão, quando se arremessa uma kunai ou shuriken tem-se um alvo que elas atingirão, quanto mais ACC maior a probabilidade de acertar com precisão o centro do alvo/local alvejado.

 **VIT:** VIT ou Vitality, influencia sua stamina e seu HP, ou seja, quanto mais VIT maior seu HP e mais resistência física a exercícios você terá. (1 VIT= 70HP, 1 VIT=+0.5 Regeneração de HP/minuto)

 **SPD:** SPD ou Speed, influencia sua velocidade, quanto mais SPD mais rápido você consegue correr.

 **LUK:** LUK ou Sorte, essencialmente isso influencia sua sorte, tal como ganhar em jogos de azar, como pôquer, black jack etc, influencia que os mobs deixem saques melhores, como mais dinheiro ou técnicas/objetos raras(os).

Naruto: Obrigado, eu acho. Acho que devia olhar minha lista de habilidades e ver se tenho alguma. **[Skills]**

 **Lista de Habilidades**

 **Mente do Gamer, lvl máx (Passiva):** Mente do Gamer é uma habilidade passiva que permite ao jogador pensar calmamente durante situações perigosas, permitindo que se pense na melhor ação a ser tomada. Mente do Gamer também facilita a percepção de estar em um Genjutsu.

 **Corpo do Gamer, lvl máx (Passiva):** Corpo do Gamer é exatamente o que o nome sugere, o usuário possui o corpo de um personagem de jogos, ou seja, seu corpo não apresentará ferimentos como cortes ou arranhões, ao sofrer dano o seu HP diminuirá. Embora pequenas feridas não permaneçam, no caso de feridas como fratura de ossos ou amputação, os ferimentos não curaram instantaneamente, no caso de fratura levar pelo menos 2 dias, membros amputados não ressurgirão.

 **Repouso, lvl máx (Passiva):** Dormir na sua cama recupera 100% do HP e do CP; Dormir em uma cama que não seja a sua recupera 75% do HP e do CP; Dormir em uma tenda ou sofá recupera 50% do HP e do CP; Dormir no chão recupera 20% do HP e do CP.

 **Aprender, lvl máx (Ativa, custo 50CP por uso/habilidade aprendida):** Permite que você aprenda as informações por absorver pergaminhos, contanto que você preencha os requisitos para aprender a técnica. (Coisas como História, Matemática e outras matérias não tem requisitos mínimos.).

Naruto: Que legal! Com essas habilidades eu me tornarei o melhor shinobi do mundo hahahahahahahaha! – Comemorou muito feliz. – Se me lembro bem dos jogos que já joguei, eu devo se capaz de ver a reputação que tenho com as pessoas, uhm... **[Reputação]**

 **Lista de Reputação**

Umino Iruka: Não amigável, REP 100/5000

Touji Mizuki: ?, REP 0/10000

Sarutobi Hiruzen: Honrado, REP 3000/7500

Ichiraku Teuchi: Honrado, REP 2700/7500

Ichiraku Ayame: Honrado, REP 6250/7500

Uchiha Sasuke: Não amigável, REP 250/5000

Haruno Sakura: Não amigável, REP 0/5000

Inuzuka Kiba: Não amigável, REP 1250/5000

Aburame Shino: Neutro, REP 300/2500

Hyuuga Hinata: Exaltado, REP 500/10000

Nara Shikamaru: Neutro, REP 600/2500

Akimichi Chouji: Neutro, REP 600/2500

Yamanaka Ino: Neutro, REP 300/2500

?: Não amigável, REP 0/5000

?: Neutro, REP 0/2500

?: Neutro, REP 0/2500

?: Amigável, REP 3750/5000

?: Neutro, REP 500/2500

?: Não amigável, REP 500/5000

?: Amigável, REP 2500/5000

?: Neutro, REP 2000/2500

?: Honrado, REP 2500/7500

?: Neutro, REP 500/2500

?: Neutro, REP 500/2500

?: Neutro, REP 250/2500

?: Amigável, REP 3500/5000

Ichiraku Ramen: Exaltado 450/10000

Loja de utilidades de Konoha: Odiado, REP 1250/7500

Churrasco-Q: Odiado, REP 1500/7500

Biblioteca: Não amigável, REP 2000/5000

Loja de roupas e armas Higurashi: Neutro, REP 500/2500

Academia: Não amigável, REP 1800/5000

ANBU: Neutro, REP 2000/2500

Loja de flores Yamanaka: Neutro, REP 1000/2500

Konoha: Odiado, REP 3000/7500

Após olhar sua reputação ficou um pouco deprimido ao confirmar novamente quantas pessoas não gostam ou mesmo odeiam ele, e ficou ainda mais quando viu que era odiado por Konoha, embora também ficou feliz ao ver que existiam pessoas que realmente gostam dele, como seu avô substituto, o Sandaime Hokage (Sarutobi Hiruzen), os Ichiraku (Teuchi e Ayame) que o ajudaram varias vezes quando estava morrendo de fome, também ficou muito surpreso sobre sua reputação com Hinata (ele não se lembra da vez que a salvou há dois anos quando ela estava sendo intimidada por três valentões).

Naruto: Uhm... eu sei o que significa os sentimentos das pessoas em relação a mim, mas qual a implicação disso para mim?

Logo após perguntar a si mesmo uma mensagem apareceu em sua visão.

 **Reputações e seus significados**

 **Em guerra:** Você é tão odiado que a pessoa fará qualquer coisa para te prejudicar e possivelmente te ver morto.

 **Odiado:** Você é odiado, isso significa que a pessoa não te ajudará caso você solicite alguma coisa; estabelecimentos comercias podem se recusar a vender-lhe mercadorias ou cobrar um valor maior do que o real.

 **Não amigável:** A pessoa não gosta de você, isso significa que a pessoa não te ajudará caso você solicite alguma coisa; estabelecimentos comercias não irão se recusar a vender-lhe mercadorias mas irão cobrar um valor maior do que o real.

 **Neutro:** A pessoa não te odeia nem gosta de você, isso significa que a pessoa pode te ajudar caso você solicite alguma coisa; estabelecimentos comercias não irão se recusar a vender-lhe mercadorias nem irão cobrar um valor maior do que o real.

 **Amigável:** A pessoa gosta de você, isso significa que a pessoa te ajudará, na maioria das vezes, caso você solicite alguma coisa; estabelecimentos comercias podem dar-lhe descontos nas suas compras.

 **Honrado:** A pessoa gosta muito de você, isso significa que a pessoa te ajudará, na maioria das vezes, caso você solicite alguma coisa; estabelecimentos comercias podem dar-lhe descontos ainda maiores nas suas compras.

 **Exaltado:** A pessoa gosta muito de você, isso significa que a pessoa te ajudará, quase sempre, caso você solicite alguma coisa; estabelecimentos comercias podem dar-lhe descontos ainda maiores nas suas compras ou mesmo de graça.

Naruto: Droga! É por isso que mal tenho dinheiro para comprar comida para mim, eles me cobram muito mais do que deviam! – Disse com raiva.

De repente uma mensagem aparece na frente do garoto, mas, diferente das anteriores que eram explicativas, essa era uma de missão.

 **Alerta de Quest**

 **Comece bem o dia, faça um café da manhã.**

Missão Principal: Coma algo de café da manhã, é a refeição mais importante do dia!

Recompensa: 25XP

Falha: 5XP

 **Deseja aceitar a missão?**

Sim/Não

Naruto: É claro que vou aceitar! – Exclamou, pressionando o botão sim.

Após concordar com a missão, Naruto se dirigiu para sua pequena cozinha e abriu seu armário de mantimentos. Dentro do armário estava uma das únicas coisas que Naruto gostava e conseguia comprar, seus amados Ramens instantâneos. Ele pegou uma das bacias, esquentou a água em seu fogão, esperou os 3 minutos necessários para a água esquentar e depois a colocou na bacia do Ramen, esperou esfriar um pouco e comeu. Ele pegou um copo em outro armário e uma caixa de leite que estava em sua geladeira. Colocou o leite no copo, mas quando estava prestes a beber o leite lembrou das várias ocasiões anteriores que fez isso e resolveu checar a validade do leite. Ele ficou contente ao fazer isso, afinal viu que a validade do leite já havia passado a mais de 2 semanas.

 **Por não se apressar e checar a validade do leite você evitou beber leite estragado, por seu pensamento rápido, você ganhou 1 INT e 1 SAB.**

Ao terminar de ler, ficou realmente surpreso que podia aumentar suas estatísticas através de simples atos, tal como o que havia feito. No entanto a surpresa não havia acabado, afinal, logo após fechar essa mensagem outra apareceu.

 **Através de um ato especial você adquiriu a habilidade [Observar] lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Ativa, custo: 10CP por uso). Essa habilidade permite que você veja informações sobre as outras pessoas, quanto mais alto o lvl desta habilidade mais detalhes você conseguirá ver. (Se o lvl da pessoa ou as estatísticas forem muito altas em relação a sua, no lugar do valor irá aparecer "?". No lvl 1 desta habilidade o limite são 10 lvls). Cada uso desta habilidade gera 25XP para ela.**

Naruto ficou chocado por um tempo, mas rapidamente se recuperou e resolveu testar sua nova habilidade.

Naruto: **[Observar]** – Falou olhando para seu Ramen.

 **Ramen Instantâneo de Carne: Macarrão mergulhado em uma sopa com pedaços de carne. Pouco nutritivo. Restaura 15 HP e 10CP.**

Naruto ficou um pouco ofendido com a observação pouco nutritivo, mas se resignou e voltou a comer.

Quando terminou de comer seu café da manhã outra mensagem apareceu.

 **Quest Concluída**

 **Comece bem o dia, faça um café da manhã.**

Missão Principal: Coma algo de café da manhã, é a refeição mais importante do dia! (Concluída)

Recompensa: 25XP

Naruto: Legal, minha primeira missão concluída, antes mesmo de me formar hahahahahaha.

 **Alerta de Quest**

 **Você é um futuro shinobi, não se esqueça da academia.**

Missão Principal: Chegue à academia a tempo.

Missão Secundária: Chegue à academia com 5 minutos de antecedência.

Recompensas:

Missão Principal: 50XP, +50 REP com Iruka, 100 Ryou.

Missão Secundária: 25XP, +25 REP com Iruka.

Recompensa Final: 75XP, +75 REP Iruka, 100 Ryou.

Falha: 15XP

 **Deseja aceitar a missão?**

Sim/Não

Naruto obviamente clicou em "Sim", logo após fazer isso um relógio marcando 20 minutos, em contagem regressiva, apareceu no canto superior direito de sua visão. Notando que era o tempo que possuía até o inicio da academia e sabendo que normalmente leva 25 minutos para chegar lá andando, ele rapidamente saiu de seu apartamento, mas como ainda estava no primeiro ano da academia não conseguia se correr pelos telhados, como a maioria dos ninjas fazia, então teve que ir correndo pelas ruas.

 **Alerta!**

 **Você tem apenas 15 minutos para chegar à academia.**

Após esse aviso os números do relógio ficaram vermelhos, indicando que o tempo estava acabando.

Naruto: Droga, tenho que me apressar! – Exclamou, começando a correr ainda mais rápido.

Naruto rapidamente percorria as ruas, recebendo diversos olhares de ódio das pessoas que estavam saindo de suas casas para ir trabalhar. Já acostumado com os olhares dos moradores, ele os ignorou e continuo seu caminho, porém algumas mensagens apareceram durante seu percurso, mas na pressa ele as ignorou e esperou chegar à academia para ver o que diziam.

Após 9 minutos de corrida incessante ele finalmente chegou à academia com 6 minutos de sobra antes de a aula começar. Ele foi para sua sala e se sentou no lugar que normalmente sentava no fundo da sala.

Agora que se encontrava em sua sala, ele resolveu finalmente checar as mensagens.

Naruto: Deixa eu ver, vou começar por essa.

 **Através de um ato especial você adquiriu a habilidade [Runner] lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Passiva). Essa habilidade concede passivamente +10% de SPD ao correr.**

 **Através de um ato especial você adquiriu a habilidade [Sentir KI] lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Passiva). Essa habilidade permite que você sinta o KI (Killer Intent/Intenção Assassina) dirigido à você. Quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade, mais fácil para identificar quem está emitindo o KI e de onde ele está sendo emitido.**

 **Através de um ato especial você adquiriu a habilidade [Resistência ao KI] lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Passiva). Essa habilidade reduz os efeitos que o KI teria sobre você, quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade, menor o efeito do KI.**

 **Através de um exercício exaustivo você ganhou 1 VIT.**

 **Quest Concluída**

 **Você é um futuro shinobi, não se esqueça da academia.**

Missão Principal: Chegue à academia a tempo.(Concluída)

Missão Secundária: Chegue à academia com 5 minutos de antecedência.(Concluída)

Recompensas:

Missão Principal: 50XP, +50 REP com Iruka, 100 Ryou.

Missão Secundária: 25XP, +25 REP com Iruka.

Recompensa Final: 75XP, +75 REP Iruka, 100 Ryou.

 **Parabéns! Você subiu 1 lvl, Você agora é lvl 2. Você ganhou 5 pontos de atributo para gastar.**

Naruto ficou em choque ao ver que ganhou tantas novas habilidades durante o relativamente curto caminho entre seu apartamento e a academia, mas também ficou feliz por ter aumentado de lvl e ter adquirido pontos para melhorar seus atributos/estatísticas.

A aula não começaria por mais 3 minutos, então resolveu checar as estatísticas de seus colegas.

Naruto: _Acho que vou começar pelo Kiba. –_ Virando-se para o Inuzuka. – **[Observar]** \- sussurrou.

 **Inuzuka Kiba, lvl 5, XP 200/1000**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **CP: 100/100**

Naruto: _Droga, parece que no lvl atual da minha habilidade isso é tudo que vou conseguir ver. Acho melhor dar uma olhada nos outros também._ – Virando-se para sua próxima vítima ele sussurrou. – **[Observar]**

 **Aburame Shino, lvl 6, XP 100/1250**

 **HP: 550/550**

 **CP: 120/120**

Quando ele ia usar sua habilidade em outro de seus colegas, Iruka finalmente chegou na sala acompanhado de seu ajudante Mizuki. Curioso Naruto resolveu usar a habilidade em Iruka.

Naruto: **[Observar]**

 **Umino Iruka, lvl ?, XP ?/?**

 **HP: ?/?**

 **CP: ?/?**

Naruto teve que admitir que ficou um pouco decepcionado por não conseguir nada, mas sua decepção logo passou quando apareceu outra mensagem.

 **Parabéns! [Observar] subiu 1 lvl, [Observar] agora é lvl 2. Agora você pode ver os dados de alguém 12 lvls maior que o seu.**

Quando ia utilizar sua habilidade melhorada novamente Iruka começou a falar, acabando com seus planos de examinar seus colegas e Mizuki.

Iruka: Bom dia classe, hoje nós teremos uma aula diferente, hoje iremos ensinar a vocês como arremessar shurikens, Mizuki e eu iremos distribuir folhetos com a teoria por trás do Shurikenjutsu e Kunaijutsu, com eles vocês poderão acompanhar enquanto explico a teoria.

Depois de avisar a classe, ele e seu assistente começaram a distribuir os folhetos.

A classe estava em êxtase, finalmente teriam uma aula que realmente importava para suas futuras carreiras como shinobi, diferente das aulas de História que a maioria dos alunos achava inútil, afinal de que adianta saber que o Shodaime Hokage se chamava Senju Hashirama e seu elemento era o Mokuton? Ou que o Nidaime Hokage se chamava Senju Tobirama e tinha um controle nunca antes visto sobre o Suiton? A resposta para a maioria era: Para nada!

Quando Iruka finalmente chegou na ultima fileira e entregou o folheto para Naruto uma mensagem apareceu na frente deste.

 **Deseja aprender [Shurikenjutsu e Kunaijutsu] deste folheto?**

Sim/Não

Esquecendo momentaneamente o que aconteceria se ele aprendesse do folheto apertando "Sim" ele apertou o botão e logo após o folheto entrou em combustão espontânea ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente foi inundada com as informações sobre como arremessar shurikens e kunais.

Naruto logo notou o que aconteceu e ficou com os olhos esbugalhados, ainda mais quando duas mensagens apareceram, embora não tenha olhado para elas de imediato por causa da bronca que estava levando de Iruka, devido a este achar que o garoto havia feito isso de propósito. Após Iruka terminar sua bronca e entregar outro folheto, que dessa vez não entrou em combustão, pois não deu a opção para o loiro aprender a habilidade, como já havia a aprendido, o loiro finalmente olhou para as mensagens que haviam aparecido.

 **Você aprendeu com este folheto a habilidade [Shurikenjutsu] lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Passiva). Agora você sabe como arremessar uma Shuriken. +10% de ACC ao arremessar Shurikens.**

 **Você aprendeu com este folheto a habilidade [Kunaijutsu] lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Passiva). Agora você sabe como arremessar uma Kunai. +10% de ACC ao arremessar Kunais.**

Apesar de eufórico por dentro, não deixou isso transparecer em suas feições para não correr o risco de Iruka achar que havia realmente feito o pergaminho queimar de propósito.

30 minutos se passaram desde o ocorrido entre Iruka e Naruto, quando Iruka finalmente levou a classe para os campos de treinamento da academia para os alunos porem em pratica o que aprenderam.

Assim que chegaram aos campos de treinamento uma missão apareceu para Naruto.

 **Alerta de Quest**

 **A pontaria é essencial para um shinobi, pratique-a com suas kunais e shurikens.**

 **.**

Missão Principal: Acerte 50% dos arremessos.

Missão Secundária: acerte 60% ou mais dos arremessos

Missão Oculta: ?

Recompensas:

Missão Principal: 75XP, +50 REP com Iruka

Missão Secundária: 50XP, 200 Ryou

Missão Oculta: ?

Falha: 20XP

 **Deseja aceitar a missão?**

Sim/Não

Naruto não pensou duas vezes antes de apertar o "Sim".

Mizuki começou a entregar os conjuntos de kunais e shurikens que seriam usados. Quando Mizuki terminou de entregar para o último aluno ele ficou com um sorriso de pura maldade em seu rosto, mas para sua sorte ninguém reparou.

Sabendo que seria um dos últimos a ser chamado por causa de seu nome, Naruto resolveu praticar um pouco e foi para um dos bonecos de treinamento que não estavam sendo usados. Após 20 minutos de arremessos, ele não conseguiu acertar nenhum no centro dos alvos. Ficando frustrado, ele resolveu, mesmo sem saber porque, usar **[Observar]** no conjunto que possuía.

Naruto: **[Observar]** – Falou olhando para uma das shurikens.

 **Shuriken- Qualidade: Lixo: Shuriken da pior qualidade, desbalanceada e mais pesada que o normal. Por ser uma shuriken de péssima qualidade você tem -75% de ACC ao arremessar.**

Naruto ficou furioso que Mizuki lhe havia dado essas shurikens, e imaginou que fosse o mesmo para as kunais, mas mesmo assim resolveu checar.

Naruto: **[Observar]** – Falou olhando para uma das kunais.

 **Kunai- Qualidade: Lixo: Kunai da pior qualidade, desbalanceada e mais pesada que o normal. Por ser uma kunai de péssima qualidade você tem -75% de ACC ao arremessar.**

Iruka chamou Naruto, ele foi até o professor, mas ao invés de tentar arremessar ele alertou Iruka sobre a qualidade de seu equipamento.

Naruto: Iruka-sensei acho que meu equipamento não está bom. – Disse fingindo ignorância sobre a verdadeira qualidade do equipamento, enquanto entregava seu equipamento para o professor ver.

Iruka: Naruto não tem como seu equipamento estar ru... – Parou no meio da frase ao pegar o equipamento e notando de imediato que realmente havia algo de errado. – _Isso está muito pesado, e não parece que o peso está distribuído._ Parece que você tem razão Naruto, alguém deve ter misturado esse equipamento, que devia ter sido jogado fora, com o que emprestamos para os alunos, pegue esse reserva e tente arremessar. – Disse ao entregar outro conjunto para o garoto. Mesmo não gostando do garoto, Iruka era uma pessoa honesta e que sabe diferenciar emoções e profissionalismo, então enquanto ele não faria nada para beneficiar o garoto, também não deixaria ele ser prejudicado por material defeituoso.

Naruto discretamente sussurrou.

Naruto: **[Observar]** – Olhando uma shuriken.

 **Shuriken- Qualidade: Normal: Uma Shuriken normal, balanceada e com peso normal.**

Repetiu a ação para uma das kunais.

Naruto: **[Observar]** – Olhando uma kunai.

 **Kunai- Qualidade: Normal: Uma Kunai normal, balanceada e com peso normal.**

Satisfeito com seu novo conjunto ele se preparou para arremessar nos alvos que Iruka solicitou. Tanto ele quanto Iruka perderam a careta que Mizuki fez ao ter seu plano de humilhar o Jinchuuriki arruinado.

Mizuki: _Como ele descobriu sobre isso? –_ Pensou inconformado, não conseguindo pensar em como o Jinchuuriki consegui notar a qualidade do equipamento.

Sem suas habilidades prejudicadas pela má qualidade do equipamento Naruto conseguiu acertar 3/5 das shurikens e 3/5 das kunais, conseguindo um total de 60% de acertos. Esse resultado não foi o melhor, mas foi bem longe de ser um dos piores.

 **Quest Concluída**

 **A pontaria é essencial para um shinobi, pratique-a com suas kunais e shurikens.**

Missão Principal: Acerte 50% dos arremessos. (Concluída)

Missão Secundária: acerte 60% ou mais dos arremessos. (Concluída)

Missão Oculta: Avise Iruka sobre a má qualidade de seu equipamento. (Concluída)

Recompensas:

Missão Principal: 75XP, +50 REP com Iruka

Missão Secundária: 50XP, 200 Ryou

Missão Oculta: 50XP, +500 REP com Iruka, 10 Kunais, 20 Shurikens de Boa Qualidade (Podem ser encontradas em seu inventário)

Recompensa Final: 175XP, +500 REP com Iruka, 200 Ryou, 10 Kunais e 20 Shurikens de Boa Qualidade.

 **Parabéns! [Kunaijutsu] subiu 1 lvl, [Kunaijutsu] agora é lvl 2.**

 **Parabéns! [Shurikenjutsu] subiu 1 lvl, [Shurikenjutsu] agora é lvl 2.**

Naruto: Uhuuuullllll, conseguiiiii! –Comemorou o garoto feliz.

Após os alunos terminarem de praticar Iruka falou para todos voltarem para a sala para a ultima aula.

A aula transcorreu sem problemas. Iruka falando sobre a historia e os alunos quase dormindo. Finalmente o sinal indicando o fim da aula soou, e os alunos acordaram.

Iruka: Por hoje é só, amanhã teremos partidas de Taijutsu, como a maioria de vocês vem de famílias civis e nunca praticaram Taijutsu, resolvemos entregar a todos um pergaminho com o básico do estilo da academia, estudem e tentem praticar para amanhã.

Iruka começou a entregar os pergaminhos, quando entregou para Naruto uma mensagem apareceu para o garoto.

 **Deseja aprender [Iniciante em Taijutsu] deste pergaminho?**

Sim/Não

Lembrando-se do que aconteceu da última vez resolveu esperar chegar em casa para aprender essa habilidade. Apertou "Não" e depois saiu da sala correndo para sua casa para aprender o pergaminho.

Durante sua volta para casa duas de suas habilidades subiram de lvl.

 **[Sentir KI] subiu de lvl. [Sentir KI] lvl 2, XP 50/250.**

 **[Resistência ao KI] subiu de lvl. [Resistência ao KI] lvl 2, XP 0/250**

Naruto: _Pelo menos o ódio sem sentido dos moradores é útil para alguma coisa_. – Pensou amargamente.

Ao chegar em sua casa, Naruto foi para seu quarto e puxou o pergaminho de Taijutsu de sua mochila.

 **Deseja aprender [Iniciante em Taijutsu] deste pergaminho?**

Sim/Não

Rapidamente apertando "Sim", o pergaminho entrou em combustão e Naruto sentiu novamente o fluxo de conhecimentos entrando em seu cérebro, mostrando as posições e o que fazer em cada situação.

 **Você aprendeu com este pergaminho [Iniciante em Taijutsu] lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Passiva). Agora você sabe os katas básicos para lutar corpo a corpo. Aumenta em 10% sua PWR e SPD durante um combate físico.**

Naruto: Legal! Deixa eu ver o quanto melhorei hoje. **[Status]**

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 2, XP:175/250**

 **HP:3620/3620**

 **CP:1800/1800**

 **PWR: 3 (-0.6)=2.4**

 **DEF: 2**

 **DEX: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **INT: 3 (+10)**

 **SAB: 2**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 26 (+20)**

 **SPD: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **LUK:?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 5**

 **Perks: [?]** (20 VIT, 10 INT, +75% de exp para [?]), **[?]** (+200 HP, +250 CP por nível, -10% REP com a população de Konoha), **[Benção dos** **Shichi Fukujin** **]** (você foi abençoado pelos 7 deuses da sorte, 60 LUK por nível), [ **Rei Brincalhão]** (-25% REP com Konoha, +30% **[discrição],** +20% **[criação de armadilhas]** )

 **Ryou:** 1300 Ryou

 **Efeitos de Status: [Mal Nutrido]** (-20% para todas as capacidades físicas, atrofiamento do crescimento)

 **Descrição: Uzumaki Naruto nasceu dia 10 de outubro durante o ataque da Kyuubi, por algum motivo grande parte da aldeia tem um forte ódio por ele, muitos o ignoram. Para chamar atenção ele começou a fazer brincadeiras pela aldeia.**

 **Tem um forte amor por Ramen, afirmando ser a comida dos deuses.**

Naruto: O que? Que porcaria é essa de **[Mal Nutrido]** que tira 20% das minhas capacidades físicas? – Perguntou indignado não esperando realmente uma resposta, embora tenha recebido uma através de uma das mensagens.

 **[Mal Nutrido]:** Sua alimentação é uma porcaria, seu corpo não consegue nutrientes suficientes para suprir suas necessidades. Seu corpo não funciona em 100%, reduzindo suas capacidades físicas e dificultando seu crescimento. Causa mais provável: Comer muita comida insalubre, com poucos nutrientes.

Após terminar de ler, ele começou a tremer de raiva, pois embora realmente amasse Ramen a única razão de comer basicamente somente isso é porque a maioria dos lugares se recusa a vender qualquer outra coisa pra ele, inclusive cobram quase o dobro do preço pelos próprios Ramens.

Naruto: Malditos moradores estúpidos que me odeiam sem motivo.

Apesar da descoberta do mal que seus Ramens faziam, era tudo o que tinha para comer, então acabou por preparar um Ramen de frango como almoço, vendo como já eram 13h40min. Após terminar sua refeição ele foi para um dos campos de treinamento perto de seu apartamento para praticar seu Taijutsu.

Naruto chegou ao campo de treinamento 1, que era uma pequena floresta com um lago no centro. Assim que chegou lá uma mensagem apareceu.

 **Dungeon Natural**

 **lvl médio dos mobs 3-5**

 **Deseja entrar nessa Dungeon?**

Sim/Não

Naruto: Será que eu devo entrar, tudo bem que os mobs são só dois ou três lvls mais altos do que eu, mas será que eu consigo?

Após deliberar por alguns minutos resolveu arriscar e pressionou "Sim".

O mundo pareceu piscar por um momento, mas quando voltou ao normal Naruto não estava mais no campo de treinamento, ele continuava em uma floresta, mas esta era muito diferente, as árvores eram um pouco mais altas e as folhas mais frondosas.

Naruto começou a andar pela Dungeon, quando de repente um pequeno esquilo vermelho apareceu em sua frente.

Naruto: **[Observar]**

 **Esquilo Vermelho(Mutação de Chakra), lvl 3**

 **HP:70/70**

 **PWR: 1**

 **DEF: 1**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 0**

 **SAB: 1**

 **ACC: 0**

 **VIT: 1**

 **SPD: 2**

 **LUK:2**

Naruto: O que diabos são mutações de chakra?

 **Mutação de Chakra: Quando uma pessoa ou animal fica exposto a um chakra poderoso por muito tempo ele/ela fica mais poderoso e em caso de animais mais agressivos.**

Naruto: Ótimo, parece que todos os animais vão ser mais agressivos. – Falou exasperado.

Pouco após seu comentário o pequeno esquilo o atacou, por puro instinto Naruto conseguiu se esquivar no último minuto.

Naruto: Você quer brigar né, então vamos brigar. – Falou para o esquilo enquanto foi para o ataque.

Naruto esperou o esquilo avançar e quando estava preste a morder seu rosto ele desviou e socou o esquilo com toda a força que seus pequenos braços de um garoto de 6 anos tinha.

Quando olhou para o esquilo novamente viu que seu soco havia tirado somente 10HP da vida dele. Decidindo que devia aproveitar que o esquilo ainda estava caído, ele correu e começou a bater nele, e após mais 6 golpes o HP do esquilo finalmente zerou. Para sua surpresa após o HP do esquilo zerar ele desapareceu, deixando para trás dois itens e um pouco de dinheiro.

 **Parabéns, você derrotou o esquilo vermelho e ganhou 15XP.**

Decidindo olhar o que o esquilo deixou de saque, ele se aproximou e olhou, utilizando sua habilidade observar.

 **Pele de esquilo vermelho- Qualidade: Normal. Uma pele de esquilo vermelho pode ser vendida por 100 Ryou ou usada para fazer uma armadura de pele de esquilo, com baixo poder defensivo.**

 **Carne de esquilo vermelho- Qualidade: Normal. Carne de esquilo vermelho pode ser feita em uma fogueira para comer, assada restaura 20 HP, crua restaura 10HP.**

Além da carne e da pele o esquilo também deixou 100 Ryou, que Naruto pegou e guardou em sua carteira, que ele carinhosamente chamava de gama-chan.

Naruto: Legal, se eu juntar bastante carne de esquilo posso economizar uma fortuna com comida! – Falou feliz, pensando na quantidade de dinheiro que economizaria do seu subsidio de órfão.

Naruto começou a caçar esquilos e combate-los somente com Taijutsu, após matar seu quinto esquilo ele recebeu duas mensagens.

 **Parabéns, você subiu 1 lvl. Você agora é lvl 3. Você ganhou 5 pontos de atributo para gastar.**

 **Parabéns! [Iniciante em Taijutsu] subiu 1 lvl. [Iniciante em Taijutsu] agora é lvl 2.**

Naruto: Uhuullll. Acho que vou caçar mais alguns esquilos.

Naruto caminhou por mais um tempo, mas nenhum esquilo parecia aparecer, ele estava quase desistindo quando finalmente apareceu um esquilo, mas esse era diferente do anterior, ele era cinza e tinha o dobro do tamanho.

Naruto: **[Observar]**

 **Esquilo Cinza (Mutação de Chakra) lvl 5**

 **HP:140/140**

 **PWR: 3**

 **DEF: 1**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 0**

 **SAB: 1**

 **ACC: 0**

 **VIT: 2**

 **SPD: 3**

 **LUK:2**

Naruto: Uhm, esse é mais forte, mas acho que ainda consigo vencer.

Naruto tentou acertar um soco no esquilo, mas ele esquivou e tentou arranhar sua cara, felizmente, graças a seus reflexos ele novamente conseguiu evitar uma ferida. Pensando em um plano para derrotar esse esquilo ele tomou uma distância considerável e esperou o próximo ataque do esquilo. Como já esperava o esquilo tentou atacar seu rosto, então agindo rapidamente Naruto pulou e chutou o esquilo com toda a sua força, causando 35 de dano no esquilo. Vendo que sua estratégia foi eficaz ele continuou esquivando e golpeando, e no quarto chute o esquilo finalmente morreu. Ele foi para o saque ao mesmo tempo em que a mensagem apareceu.

 **Parabéns, você derrotou o esquilo cinza e ganhou 40XP.**

Naruto: **[Observar]** – Falou encarando um dos três itens que o esquilo deixou, além dos 200 Ryou.

 **Pele de esquilo cinza- Qualidade: Normal. Uma pele de esquilo cinza pode ser vendida por 200 Ryou ou usada para fazer uma armadura de pele de esquilo, com baixo poder defensivo.**

 **Carne de esquilo cinza- Qualidade: Normal. Carne de esquilo cinza pode ser feita em uma fogueira para comer, assada restaura 40 HP, crua restaura 20HP.**

 **Dente de esquilo cinza- Qualidade: Normal. Dente de esquilo cinza, pode ser vendido por 20 Ryou**

 **Parabéns! [Observar] subiu 1 lvl, [Observar] agora é lvl 3. Agora você pode ver os dados de alguém 14 lvls maior que o seu.**

Naruto ficou caçando por mais um tempo, eliminando um total de 15 esquilos cinza e 25 esquilos vermelhos. Graças a isso Naruto subiu mais 1 lvl, sendo agora lvl 4 com XP 400/1000 e seu Taijutsu subiu 2 lvls, sendo agora lvl 4. Após matar o último esquilo uma mensagem apareceu.

 **Requisitos para enfrentar o Boss atingidos.**

 **Mate esquilos vermelhos: 25/20**

 **Mate esquilos cinza: 15/15**

Naruto: Acho que já vou enfrentar o chefe, já está ficando tarde. Mas antes acho melhor colocar os pontos de atributos que tenho. Deixa eu ver no que gastar. **[Status-atributos]**

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 4, XP:400/1000**

 **HP:4020/4020**

 **CP:2300/2300**

 **PWR: 3 (-0.6)=2.4**

 **DEF: 2**

 **DEX: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **INT: 3 (+10)**

 **SAB: 2**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 26 (+20)**

 **SPD: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **LUK:?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 15**

Naruto: Acho que vou colocar 7 pontos no meu PWR para causar mais dano, 2 em INT para ter mais chakra, 3 em SAB, para tentar balancear minha quantidade de chakra com meu controle e pra finalizar, vou colocar os 3 restantes em SPD.

E Naruto fez exatamente isso.

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 4, XP:400/1000**

 **HP:4020/4020**

 **CP:2200/2200**

 **PWR: 10 (-2)=8**

 **DEF: 2**

 **DEX: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **INT: 5 (+10)**

 **SAB: 5**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 26 (+20)**

 **SPD: 5 (-1)=4**

 **LUK:?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 0**

Naruto: Acho que estou pronto para enfrentar o Boss.

Naruto se dirigiu para o local do Boss dessa Dungeon, uma clareira bem no meio da floresta. Quando chegou lá o chão começou a tremer e de repente surgiu um esquilo, esse esquilo no entanto era gigante, sendo um pouco maior do que o próprio Naruto. Naruto engoliu em seco e usou **[Observar].**

 **Rei Esquilo (Mutação de Chakra), lvl 8**

 **HP:560/560**

 **PWR: 8**

 **DEF: 3**

 **DEX: 4**

 **INT: 0**

 **SAB: 1**

 **ACC: 0**

 **VIT: 8**

 **SPD: 2**

 **LUK:2**

Naruto: _Droga, acho que não vou conseguir vencer ele só com Taijutsu, ainda bem que ganhei aquelas kunais hoje._

Naruto pegou duas kunais de seu inventário e segurando uma em cada mão partiu para lutar contra esse Boss.

A luta durou mais do que Naruto esperava, mesmo com suas kunais o máximo de dano que consegui infligir no Boss era de 30HP e por causa disso a batalha acabou levando quase uma hora, com ele sofrendo bem mais danos do que causando danos. Durante essa luta ele perdeu 1200 HP e 4 de suas kunais quebraram, ele resolveu guardar os restos delas para talvez algum uso futuro. Quando finalmente derrotou o Boss apareceram algumas mensagens que ele não teve como ignorar.

 **Parabéns, você derrotou o Rei Esquilo e ganhou 600XP.**

 **Parabéns, você subiu 1 lvl. Você agora é lvl 5. Você ganhou 5 pontos de atributo para gastar.**

 **Parabéns! [Iniciante em Taijutsu] subiu 1 lvl. [Iniciante em Taijutsu] agora é lvl 5.**

 **Parabéns! [Kunaijutsu] subiu 1 lvl, [Kunaijutsu] agora é lvl 3.**

Naruto: Uau, esse Boss era realmente difícil. Deixa-me ver o que ele deixou de saque. – A primeira coisa que ele viu foi o dinheiro, e ficou com os olhos esbugalhados. – 4000 Ryou, isso é mais do que eu recebo por mês do meu subsidio! – Não é preciso dizer que ele estava pulando de alegria. – Agora o que são esses itens? Uhm.. **[Observar]**

 **Pele do Rei Esquilo- Qualidade: Incomum. Uma pele de Rei Esquilo pode ser vendida por 1000 Ryou ou usada para fazer uma armadura de pele de esquilo, com médio poder defensivo.**

 **Carne do Rei Esquilo- Qualidade: Incomum. Carne do Rei Esquilo pode ser feita em uma fogueira para comer, assada restaura 150 HP, crua restaura 80HP.**

 **Presa do Rei Esquilo- Qualidade: Incomum. Presa do Rei Esquilo, pode ser vendido por 700 Ryou ou transformada em um punhal por um bom ferreiro.**

 **Chave Mística: Qualidade: Rara. Essa chave abre o baú que você poderá encontrar após derrotar o Boss da Dungeon.**

Naruto: Legal! De acordo com esse último item ainda tenho mais coisas para ganhar. – Depois de falar isso, Naruto notou que uma das árvores que estavam na clareira se partiu ao meio, revelando um caminho secreto que ia em direção ao subsolo, sua curiosidade venceu e ele seguiu por esse caminho. Ao fim do caminho se deparou com o baú.

Naruto pegou a chave e abriu o baú, dentro tinha uma pilha de notas de Ryou, um pergaminho contendo um jutsu, uma espada gigante e um pergaminho contendo instruções para uma habilidade.

Primeiro Naruto pegou a pilha de Ryous e quase teve uma parada cardíaca com o valor, eram 10000 Ryou!.

Naruto: **[Observar]**

 **Pergaminho de jutsu: Esse pergaminho contém o jutsu Kage-Bushin, um B-Rank Ninjutsu, normalmente reservado para Jounins.**

 **Kokutou Yoru (Espada Negra): Essa é a espada de um dos maiores espadachins que já viveu, Dracule Mihawk. Essa espada só pode ser usada por alguém com no mínimo lvl 15, 30 de PWR, 30 de SPD e 20 de DEX.**

 **Pergaminho de iniciante em fuuinjutsu: Esse pergaminho é uma introdução à fuuinjutsu, também conhecido como pergaminho do iniciante em fuuinjutsu, e ensina a base do fuuinjutsu e alguns selos, tais como notas explosivas, pergaminhos de armazenamento e selos de gravidade, por exemplo.**

Naruto: Legal, é uma pena que não posso usar a espada ainda, mas um dia eu vou conseguir, essa espada é muito legal. – Falou com os olhos brilhando para a espada. – Acho que vou aprender esses pergaminhos. Começando com Kage-Bushin. – Falou pegando o pergaminho.

 **Deseja aprender [Kage-Bushin] deste pergaminho?**

Sim/Não

Naruto: Claro que sim! – Exclamou pressionando o botão.

 **Você aprendeu com este pergaminho a habilidade [Kage-Bushin] lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Ativa, custo de 100CP por clone).B-Rank Ninjutsu. Kage-Bushin é um clone sólido do usuário, eles possuem a capacidade de transferir as suas memórias ao morrer para seu criador, sendo assim muito útil para espionagem e aprender teoria. Mas muito cuidado, por causa do seu custo de CP fazer muitos pode ser fatal.**

Naruto: Que técnica incrível, com isso as coisas vão ficar muito mais fáceis! Ok agora para o outro pergaminho.

 **Deseja aprender [Fuuinjutsu Iniciante] deste pergaminho?**

Sim/Não

Naruto apertou "Sim", mas para sua tristeza uma outra mensagem apareceu ao invés da que já estava ficando acostumado.

 **Você não preenche os requisitos para aprender [Fuuinjutsu Iniciante], necessário [Caligrafia] lvl 10.**

Naruto: Droga, além de não poder aprender ainda tenho que aprender outra habilidade antes. – Falou um pouco depressivo.

Depois de um dia exaustivo de treinamento e explorando a Dungeon, Naruto finalmente foi para sua casa, e resolveu dar uma ultima olhada em suas estatísticas antes de dormir.

Naruto: **[Status]**

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 5, XP:0/1250**

 **HP:4220/4220**

 **CP:2450/2450**

 **PWR: 10 (-2)=8**

 **DEF: 2**

 **DEX: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **INT: 5 (+10)**

 **SAB: 5**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 26 (+20)**

 **SPD: 5 (-1)=4**

 **LUK:?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 5**

 **Perks: [?]** (20 VIT, 10 INT, +75% de exp para **[Fuuinjutsu]** ), **[?]** (+200 HP, +250 CP por nível, -10% REP com a população de Konoha), **[Benção dos** **Shichi Fukujin** **]** (você foi abençoado pelos 7 deuses da sorte, 60 LUK por nível), [ **Rei Brincalhão]** (-25% REP com Konoha, +30% **[discrição],** +20% **[criação de armadilhas]** )

 **Ryou:** 20.800 Ryou

 **Efeitos de Status: [Mal Nutrido]** (-20% para todas as capacidades físicas, atrofiamento do crescimento)

 **Descrição: Uzumaki Naruto nasceu dia 10 de outubro durante o ataque da Kyuubi, por algum motivo grande parte da aldeia tem um forte ódio por ele, muitos o ignoram. Para chamar atenção ele começou a fazer brincadeiras pela aldeia.**

 **Tem um forte amor por Ramen, afirmando ser a comida dos deuses.**

Naruto: Uau eu melhorei pra caramba em um único dia. **[Skills]**

 **Lista de Habilidades**

 **Mente do Gamer, lvl máx (Passiva):** Mente do Gamer é uma habilidade passiva que permite ao jogador pensar calmamente durante situações perigosas, permitindo que se pense na melhor ação a ser tomada. Mente do Gamer também facilita a percepção de estar em um Genjutsu.

 **Corpo do Gamer, lvl máx (Passiva):** Corpo do Gamer é exatamente o que o nome sugere, o usuário possui o corpo de um personagem de jogos, ou seja, seu corpo não apresentará ferimentos como cortes ou arranhões, ao sofrer dano o seu HP diminuirá. Embora pequenas feridas não permaneçam, no caso de feridas como fratura de ossos ou amputação, os ferimentos não curaram instantaneamente, no caso de fratura levar pelo menos 2 dias, membros amputados não ressurgirão.

 **Repouso, lvl máx (Passiva):** Dormir na sua cama recupera 100% do HP e do CP; Dormir em uma cama que não seja a sua recupera 75% do HP e do CP; Dormir em uma tenda ou sofá recupera 50% do HP e do CP; Dormir no chão recupera 20% do HP e do CP.

 **Aprender, lvl máx (Ativa, custo 50CP por uso/habilidade aprendida):** Permite que você aprenda as informações por absorver pergaminhos, contanto que você preencha os requisitos para aprender a técnica. (Coisas como História, Matemática e outras matérias não tem requisitos mínimos.).

 **Observar, lvl 3, XP 225/750 (Ativa, custo: 10CP por uso):** Essa habilidade permite que você veja informações sobre as outras pessoas, quanto mais alto o lvl desta habilidade mais detalhes você conseguirá ver. Cada uso desta habilidade gera 25XP para ela. Você pode ver as informações de alguém ate 14 lvls mais do que você.

 **Runner lvl 1, XP 75/100 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade concede passivamente +10% de SPD ao correr.

 **Sentir KI, lvl 2, XP 0/250 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade permite que você sinta o KI (Killer Intent/Intenção Assassina) dirigido à você. Quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade, mais fácil para identificar quem está emitindo o KI e de onde ele está sendo emitido.

 **Resistência ao KI, lvl 2, XP 0/250 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade reduz os efeitos que o KI teria sobre você, quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade, menor o efeito do KI.

 **Shurikenjutsu, lvl 2, XP 50/250 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe como arremessar uma Shuriken. +10% de ACC ao arremessar Shurikens.

 **Kunaijutsu lvl 3, XP 0/750 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe como arremessar uma Kunai. +10% de ACC ao arremessar Kunais.

 **Iniciante em Taijutsu, lvl 5, XP 100/1250 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe os katas básicos para lutar corpo a corpo. Aumenta em 10% sua PWR e SPD durante um combate físico.

 **Kage-Bushin, lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Ativa, custo de 100CP por clone):** B-Rank Ninjutsu. Kage-Bushin é um clone sólido do usuário, eles possuem a capacidade de transferir as suas memórias ao morrer para seu criador, sendo assim muito útil para espionagem e aprender teoria. Mas muito cuidado, por causa do seu custo de CP fazer muitos pode ser fatal.

Naruto: Incrível!

Naruto comemorou por mais um tempo, mas depois resolveu ir dormir, afinal amanhã ainda teria academia e o treino de Taijutsu.

 **E assim começa a história do que vai ser um dos mais poderosos shinobis de todos os tempos.**

 **Glossário:**

 **Shodaime Hokage:** Primeiro Hokage (primeiro líder de Konoha)

 **Nidaime Hokage:** Segundo Hokage (segundo líder de Konoha)

 **Sandaime Hokage:** Terceiro Hokage (terceiro líder de Konoha)

 **Yondaime Hokage:** Quarto Hokage (quarto líder de Konoha)

 **Mokuton:** Lançamento/Elemento Madeira

 **Suiton:** Lançamento/Elemento Água

 **Shuriken/Kunaijutsu:** Habilidade para arremessar shurikens/kunais

 **Jinchuuriki:** Sacrifício humano/ Pessoa que tem um bijuu selado em seu corpo

 **Bijuu:** Criatura de chakra, com caudas. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, Kyuubi.

 **Ichibi:** Bijuu de uma cauda

 **Nibi:** Bijuu de duas caudas

 **Sanbi:** Bijuu de três caudas

 **Yonbi:** Bijuu de quatro caudas

 **Gobi:** Bijuu de cinco caudas

 **Rokubi:** Bijuu de seis caudas

 **Nanabi:** Bijuu de sete caudas

 **Hachibi:** Bijuu de oito caudas

 **Kyuubi:** Bijuu de nove caudas

 **Taijutsu:** Combate físico

 **Katas:** Movimentos/Golpes de um estilo de luta

 **Kage-Bushin:** Clone de Sombra


	2. Apenas mais um dia na vida de um Gamer

**N/A:** Olá, estamos aqui com um novo capítulo. Gostaria de fazer algumas observações:

1- Estou prestando vestibular para medicina, e agora é a época das provas, então não estou com muito tempo para escrever, as provas vão até o final de Janeiro, tentarei postar pelo menos um capítulo a cada duas semanas, mas não posso garantir que conseguirei durante essa época.

2- Deixarei no começo de cada capítulo as estatísticas e habilidades do Naruto para melhor acompanhamento do desenvolvimento dele.

3- A progressão de Naruto vai ser grande, mas crível, eu acredito que se ele possuísse essa habilidade no anime original ele poderia estar no nível de um Jounin na época em que se formou na academia.

4- Naruto não conseguirá realizar o Bushin comum.

5- Esse capítulo e o anterior são como introduções a todos os personagens, por isso não possuem muita ação, mas a partir do próximo Naruto começará a entrar nas diversas dungeons e terá muito mais ação.

6- Muitos poderão achar as lutas da academia meio chatas e curtas, e realmente são, afinal eles são apenas crianças de 6 anos e só agora começaram a praticar Taijutsu.

7- Não sei se muitos notaram, mas quando fiz o perfil do Shino coloquei que ele precisava completar 1250 XP para upar para o lvl 7, e o Kiba precisava de 1000 XP para upar para o lvl 6, mas quando mostrei o do Naruto, ele precisava de 1000 para upar para o lvl 5 e 1250 para o lvl 6, isso foi intencional, Naruto sempre precisará de um pouco a mais de XP que os outros personagens e essa diferença aumentará gradualmente, achei que isso mostraria o quanto de esforço ele colocará para superar seus colegas e virar o melhor shinobi.

Por favor, aproveitem a história.

Exoneração de responsabilidade: eu não possuo Naruto nem The Gamer nem One Piece.

 **Capítulo 2: Apenas mais um dia na vida de um Gamer**

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 5, XP:0/1250**

 **HP:4220/4220**

 **CP:2450/2450**

 **PWR: 10 (-2)=8**

 **DEF: 2**

 **DEX: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **INT: 5 (+10)**

 **SAB: 5**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 26 (+20)**

 **SPD: 5 (-1)=4**

 **LUK:?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 5**

 **Perks: [?]** (20 VIT, 10 INT, +75% de exp para **[Fuuinjutsu]** ), **[?]** (+200 HP, +250 CP por nível, -10% REP com a população de Konoha), **[Benção dos** **Shichi Fukujin** **]** (você foi abençoado pelos 7 deuses da sorte, 60 LUK por nível), [ **Rei Brincalhão]** (-25% REP com Konoha, +30% **[discrição],** +20% **[criação de armadilhas]** )

 **Ryou:** 20.800 Ryou

 **Efeitos de Status: [Mal Nutrido]** (-20% para todas as capacidades físicas, atrofiamento do crescimento)

 **Descrição: Uzumaki Naruto nasceu dia 10 de outubro durante o ataque da Kyuubi, por algum motivo grande parte da aldeia tem um forte ódio por ele, muitos o ignoram. Para chamar atenção ele começou a fazer brincadeiras pela aldeia.**

 **Tem um forte amor por Ramen, afirmando ser a comida dos deuses.**

 **Lista de Habilidades**

 **Mente do Gamer, lvl máx (Passiva):** Mente do Gamer é uma habilidade passiva que permite ao jogador pensar calmamente durante situações perigosas, permitindo que se pense na melhor ação a ser tomada. Mente do Gamer também facilita a percepção de estar em um Genjutsu.

 **Corpo do Gamer, lvl máx (Passiva):** Corpo do Gamer é exatamente o que o nome sugere, o usuário possui o corpo de um personagem de jogos, ou seja, seu corpo não apresentará ferimentos como cortes ou arranhões, ao sofrer dano o seu HP diminuirá. Embora pequenas feridas não permaneçam, no caso de feridas como fratura de ossos ou amputação, os ferimentos não curaram instantaneamente, no caso de fratura levar pelo menos 2 dias, membros amputados não ressurgirão.

 **Repouso, lvl máx (Passiva):** Dormir na sua cama recupera 100% do HP e do CP; Dormir em uma cama que não seja a sua recupera 75% do HP e do CP; Dormir em uma tenda ou sofá recupera 50% do HP e do CP; Dormir no chão recupera 20% do HP e do CP.

 **Aprender, lvl máx (Ativa, custo 50CP por uso/habilidade aprendida):** Permite que você aprenda as informações por absorver pergaminhos, contanto que você preencha os requisitos para aprender a técnica. (Coisas como História, Matemática e outras matérias não tem requisitos mínimos.).

 **Observar, lvl 3, XP 225/750 (Ativa, custo: 10CP por uso):** Essa habilidade permite que você veja informações sobre as outras pessoas, quanto mais alto o lvl desta habilidade mais detalhes você conseguirá ver. Cada uso desta habilidade gera 25XP para ela. Você pode ver as informações de alguém ate 14 lvls mais do que você.

 **Runner lvl 1, XP 75/100 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade concede passivamente +10% de SPD ao correr.

 **Sentir KI, lvl 2, XP 0/250 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade permite que você sinta o KI (Killer Intent/Intenção Assassina) dirigido à você. Quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade, mais fácil para identificar quem está emitindo o KI e de onde ele está sendo emitido.

 **Resistência ao KI, lvl 2, XP 0/250 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade reduz os efeitos que o KI teria sobre você, quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade, menor o efeito do KI.

 **Shurikenjutsu, lvl 2, XP 50/250 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe como arremessar uma Shuriken. +10% de ACC ao arremessar Shurikens.

 **Kunaijutsu lvl 3, XP 0/750 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe como arremessar uma Kunai. +10% de ACC ao arremessar Kunais.

 **Iniciante em Taijutsu, lvl 5, XP 100/1250 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe os katas básicos para lutar corpo a corpo. Aumenta em 10% sua PWR e SPD durante um combate físico.

 **Kage-Bushin, lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Ativa, custo de 100CP por clone):** B-Rank Ninjutsu. Kage-Bushin é um clone sólido do usuário, eles possuem a capacidade de transferir as suas memórias ao morrer para seu criador, sendo assim muito útil para espionagem e aprender teoria. Mas muito cuidado, por causa do seu custo de CP fazer muitos pode ser fatal.

 **Você dormiu em sua cama, sua saúde foi totalmente restaurada.**

Naruto acordou com esta mensagem, ainda deitado notou estar totalmente recuperado do dia anterior, sem se sentir cansado ou dolorido.

Naruto: Uau, mesmo tendo feito tudo aquilo ontem não estou me sentindo nem um pouco cansado ou dolorido. Essa habilidade é realmente muito legal. – Falou para si mesmo, apreciando a sensação de bem estar após ter tido um dia exaustivo de treinamento.

 **Alerta de Quest**

 **Comece bem o dia, faça um café da manhã.**

Missão Principal: Coma algo de café da manhã, é a refeição mais importante do dia!

Recompensa: 25XP

Falha: 5XP

 **Deseja aceitar a missão?**

Sim/Não

Naruto: Que estranho, eu já fiz essa missão ontem, por que ela apareceu de novo? – Perguntou, esperando que uma mensagem aparecesse explicando sua dúvida, com vinha acontecendo desde o dia anterior.

Ele não ficou decepcionado, cinco segundos após perguntar uma mensagem apareceu.

 **Algumas Quests podem ser realizadas todos os dias, essas Quests se chamam Quests Diárias. Elas são como qualquer outra quest, conclua-as e recebera XP e REP. Diferente de quests normais você não poderá ser recompensado com itens, Ryous ou novas habilidades, embora você possa acabar desenvolvendo uma habilidade durante uma quest.**

 **Você desbloqueou as Quests Diárias, as quests que se encaixam nesta categoria serão identificadas como tal.**

 **Por pensar antes de aceitar uma quest você aprendeu algo novo. Você ganhou 1 INT e 1 SAB.**

Naruto: Legal, com essas missões vou conseguir upar de lvl muito mais rápido. – Comemorou o garoto.

Lembrando-se que ainda não havia aceitado a quest ele rapidamente clicou no "Sim", notando que o titulo do alerta havia mudado para Alerta de Quest Diária.

Levantou-se de sua cama e foi tomar um banho, 10 minutos depois estava vestido em sua cozinha, preparando uma refeição com a carne de esquilo vermelha, que adquiriu em sua aventura no dia anterior.

Após terminar de preparar a carne uma nova mensagem apareceu.

 **Através de um ato especial você adquiriu a habilidade [Cozinhar] lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Passiva). Cozinhar é uma habilidade essencial para a sobrevivência. Essa habilidade aumenta sua proficiência ao cozinhar algo. Essencialmente aumenta sua destreza com utensílios culinários em 10% e aumenta a chance de sucesso ao fazer uma refeição em 20%. Quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade mais complexas serão as refeições que conseguirá fazer.**

Naruto: Uhuuull, isso vai ser muito útil para fazer comidas mais saudáveis, mesmo com os poucos recursos que tenho. **[Mal Nutrido]** se prepare, seus dias estão contados Muahahahaha! – Falou e no final fez uma tentativa de riso maléfico.

Após seu pequeno monólogo Naruto voltou a comer. Quando estava quase terminando seu café da manhã uma nova mensagem apareceu.

 **Alerta de Quest Diária**

 **Você é um futuro shinobi, não se esqueça da academia.**

Missão Principal: Chegue à academia a tempo.

Missão Secundária: Chegue à academia com 5 minutos de antecedência.

Recompensas:

Missão Principal: 50XP, +50 REP com Iruka.

Missão Secundária: 25XP, +25 REP com Iruka.

Recompensa Final: 75XP, +75 REP Iruka.

Falha: 15XP

 **Deseja aceitar a missão?**

Sim/Não

Naruto: Mas é claro que sim! – Falou apertando o botão.

Como no dia anterior, um relógio em contagem regressiva de 25 minutos apareceu.

Lembrando-se que quase chegou em cima da hora no dia anterior ele rapidamente terminou sua refeição, levando apenas 3 minutos.

 **Quest Diária Concluída**

 **Comece bem o dia, faça um café da manhã.**

Missão Principal: Coma algo de café da manhã, é a refeição mais importante do dia! (Concluída)

Recompensa: 25XP

Naruto: Legal, agora é melhor eu me apressar, tenho só 22 minutos para chegar lá.

Ele saiu rapidamente de sua casa e começou a correr em direção à academia. Ao longo do trajeto recebeu os mesmos olhares do dia anterior, novamente os ignorando.

Durante sua corrida ele notou que estava um pouco mais rápido que no dia anterior e também que mais algumas mensagens apareceram. Ignorando as mensagens no momento ele continuou seu trajeto e, graças a sua nova habilidade, conseguiu chegar à academia com 14 minutos de sobra.

Como no dia anterior, ele checou as mensagens.

 **Parabéns! [Runner] subiu 1 lvl, [Runner] agora é lvl 2. +15% de SPD ao correr.**

 **Parabéns! [Sentir KI] subiu 1 lvl. [Sentir KI] agora é lvl 3.**

 **Parabéns! [Resistência ao KI] subiu 1 lvl. [Resistência ao KI] agora é lvl 3.**

 **Quest Concluída**

 **Você é um futuro shinobi, não se esqueça da academia.**

Missão Principal: Chegue à academia a tempo.(Concluída)

Missão Secundária: Chegue à academia com 5 minutos de antecedência.(Concluída)

Recompensas:

Missão Principal: 50XP, +50 REP com Iruka.

Missão Secundária: 25XP, +25 REP com Iruka.

Recompensa Final: 75XP, +75 REP Iruka.

 **Naruto:** _Legal! Acho que vou usar_ _ **[Observar]**_ _nos meus colegas agora, com minha habilidade no lvl 3 devo conseguir ver mais coisas do que ontem. Hoje acho que vou começar pelo Shikamaru. –_ Pensou o garoto, virando-se discretamente, de modo que seu alvo entrasse no seu campo visual. – **[Observar].** – Sussurrou.

 **Nara Shikamaru, Gênio Preguiçoso, lvl 6, XP: 50/1250**

 **HP:490/490**

 **CP:250/250**

 **PWR: 3**

 **DEF: 2**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 25**

 **SAB: 10**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 7**

 **SPD: 2**

 **LUK: 15**

Naruto: _Uau, ele é muito inteligente para nossa idade. –_ Pensou Naruto, um pouco surpreso. – _Mas por que ele só tem isso de CP se a INT dele é tão alta? Quanto maior a INT mais CP ele devia ter. –_ Como antes, uma mensagem apareceu para explicar sua dúvida, mesmo ele só tendo pensado e não verbalizado ela.

 **A quantidade de chakra ganha por cada INT varia de pessoa para pessoa, pessoas com uma INT muito alta normalmente adquiriram este atributo através da aprendizagem de teoria e/ou jogos de estratégia, o que não contribui muito para o ganho de CP, no entanto é possível aumentar a quantidade ganha através de intenso treinamento.**

 **Por pensar nas coisas você aprendeu algo novo. Você ganhou 1 INT e 1 SAB.**

Naruto: _Legal, acho que vou intensificar meu treinamento. –_ Pensou. – _Ok, próximo._ **[Observar].** – Sussurrou novamente.

 **Akimichi Chouji, lvl 5, XP: 300/1250**

 **HP:700/700**

 **CP:150/150**

 **PWR: 15**

 **DEF: 3**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 3**

 **SAB: 3**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 10**

 **SPD: 2**

 **LUK: 13**

Naruto: _Wow, ele é bem forte. –_ Pensou um pouco intimidado. – _Próximo._ **[Observar].**

 **Inuzuka Kiba, lvl 5, XP:300/1000**

 **HP:500/500**

 **CP:100/100**

 **PWR: 3**

 **DEF: 2**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 5**

 **SAB: 1**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 7.1**

 **SPD: 5**

 **LUK: 10**

Naruto: _Uhm, para alguém que se acha tanto, os atributos dele deixam muito a desejar. –_ Pensou, achando engraçado que justamente o Inuzuka, um dos mais arrogantes da turma, era um dos mais fracos em relação aos atributos até o momento. – _Próximo._ **[Observar].**

 **Aburame Shino, lvl 6, XP: 150/1250**

 **HP:600/600**

 **CP:120/120**

 **PWR: 5**

 **DEF: 1**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 6**

 **SAB: 3**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 8.6**

 **SPD: 2**

 **LUK: 13**

Naruto: _Apesar da aparência estranha ele é bem normal._ – Pensou, observando o Aburame, um garoto realmente estranho, que usava um casaco de gola alta que cobria a parte inferior do rosto e um óculos escuro, mesmo estando dentro de uma sala, contribuindo para sua aparência estranha. – _Próximo._ **[Observar].**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, lvl 8, XP: 300/1750**

 **HP:910/910**

 **CP:550/550**

 **PWR: 15**

 **DEF: 5**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 11**

 **SAB: 4**

 **ACC: 7**

 **VIT: 13**

 **SPD: 4**

 **LUK: 10**

Naruto: _Droga, como pode ele ser tão bom assim? –_ Pensou, um pouco frustrado ao ver que o mais arrogante da turma realmente tinha atributos que justificavam sua arrogância. – _Próximo._ **[Observar].**

 **Hyuuga Hinata, lvl 6, XP: 500/1250**

 **HP:700/700**

 **CP:250/250**

 **PWR: 10**

 **DEF: 3**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 5**

 **SAB: 4**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT:** **10**

 **SPD: 3**

 **LUK: 12**

Naruto: _Até que ela é boa, mas acho que já devia ter esperado, afinal ela é a herdeira dos Hyuuga. –_ Pensou. – _Próxima._ **[Observar].**

 **Haruno Sakura, lvl 3, XP: 50/500**

 **HP:70/70**

 **CP:120/120**

 **PWR: 2**

 **DEF: 0**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 12**

 **SAB: 2**

 **ACC: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **SPD: 1**

 **LUK: 9**

Naruto: _Caramba, como ela pode ser tão fraca? Nós já estamos no final do nosso primeiro ano da academia! –_ Gritou em seus pensamentos. – _Depois dela estou até com medo de continuar, mas vamos ver a próxima._ **[Observar].**

 **Yamanaka Ino, lvl 4, XP: 300/750**

 **HP:140/140**

 **CP:150/150**

 **PWR: 3**

 **DEF: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 5**

 **SAB: 1**

 **ACC: 1**

 **VIT: 2**

 **SPD: 1**

 **LUK: 13**

Naruto: _Pelo menos ela é um pouco melhor que a Sakura e mais bonita também. –_ Pensou. – _Espera, eu acabei de pensar que ela é bonita? –_ Pensou novamente ao notar o que havia pensado.

Antes que ele pudesse deliberar mais sobre seus pensamentos em relação a Ino, Iruka entrou na sala acompanhado de seu assistente Mizuki, após dar bom dia para a classe ele começou outra de suas tediosas aulas de história.

Entediado, Naruto resolveu utilizar sua habilidade nos professores e ver o que conseguia ver, começando por Iruka.

Naruto: **[Observar]**

 **Umino Iruka, lvl ?, XP ?/?**

 **HP: ?/?**

 **CP: ?/?**

 **PWR: ?**

 **DEF: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **SAB: ?**

 **ACC: ?**

 **VIT: ?**

 **SPD: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

Naruto: _Droga, ainda não consigo ver informações sobre o Iruka-sensei. Tomara que eu tenha mais sorte com o Mizuki-sensei._ **[Observar].**

 **Touji Mizuki, lvl 19, XP 2250/4500**

 **HP: 2100/2100**

 **CP: 1700/1700**

 **PWR: 25**

 **DEF: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 34**

 **SAB: 10**

 **ACC: 12**

 **VIT: 30**

 **SPD: 9**

 **LUK: 10**

Naruto: _Uau, que diferença de poder. –_ Pensou, um pouco admirado com os atributos de Mizuki

A aula continuou por mais 2 horas quando finalmente Iruka terminou de contar a história da formação de Konoha, com várias partes editadas para não traumatizar as crianças.

Iruka: Espero que vocês tenham praticado Taijutsu como falei ontem, nós iremos para fora para vocês disputarem algumas partidas.

Após uma pequena comemoração da turma eles se dirigiram para o mesmo campo que foi utilizado no dia anterior. Chegando lá os alunos notaram que ao invés dos bonecos de treinamento estava um ringue, onde eles lutariam. Também uma nova quest apareceu para Naruto.

 **Alerta de Quest**

 **Mostre seu valor como iniciante em Taijutsu**

Missão Principal: Fique no top 3 nas lutas.

Missão Secundária: Fique no top 2 nas lutas.

Missão Terciária: Vença todas as lutas.

Missão Oculta: ?

Recompensas:

Missão Principal: 100XP, 200Ryou, +100 REP com Iruka.

Missão Secundária: 200XP, 100 Ryou.

Missão Terciária: 300XP

Missão Oculta: ?

Falha: 50XP

 **Deseja aceitar a missão?**

Sim/Não

Naruto discretamente aceitou a missão.

Iruka: Eu irei chamar os nomes, quando eu chamar o seu nome entre no ringue e espere eu anunciar o início da partida. A partida terminará quando alguém desistir, for jogado para fora do ringue ou quando eu declarar um vencedor. Para começar, entrem no ringue Haruno Sakura e Ami. – Falou Iruka, esperando as meninas entrarem no ringue. Quando elas entraram ele continuou. – Cumprimentem-se. – As duas se cumprimentaram, fazendo um "aperto de mão" somente com os dedos médio e indicador, sendo este cumprimento chamado de selo de conciliação. – Comecem.

Mesmo para crianças de 6 anos a luta foi patética, elas tinham zero prática com Taijutsu e ao invés de uma luta acabou por acontecer uma briga com disputa de tapas e puxões de cabelo. Depois de 5 minutos com essa "luta" Iruka interrompeu a partida, um pouco decepcionado com o nível das meninas, que já estavam no final do primeiro ano da academia.

Iruka: Próxima luta será Uzumaki Naruto vs Aburame Shino. Cumprimentem-se. Comecem.

Assim que Iruka anunciou o início da partida Naruto entrou na postura que aprendeu com o pergaminho no dia anterior e correu para atacar o Aburame. Naruto começou com um gancho de direita, o qual Shino conseguiu se desviar por muito pouco ao dar um passo para o lado, aproveitando que o Uzumaki estava meio desequilibrado após ele ter desviado do golpe, Shino tentou dar um soco nas costas desprotegidas do Naruto, o que ele não esperava era que o garoto fizesse um rolamento, esquivando-se do soco, agora com as posições invertidas o Aburame não conseguiu evitar o chute que o garoto lançou contra ele e ficou surpreso quando após o contato ele foi enviado 3 metro para trás, efetivamente o tirando do ringue e garantindo a vitória do Uzumaki.

Iruka: Vencedor: Uzumaki Naruto. – Falou Iruka um pouco surpreso, afinal o loiro era um órfão e o Aburame era o herdeiro do clã Aburame, mas quando se leva em conta a especialidade do clã fazia sentido o resultado da luta. – Próxima luta será Nara Shikamaru vs Akimichi Chouji.

Mal Iruka anunciou os participantes o jovem Nara levantou a mão.

Shikamaru: Eu desisto, não vou lutar contra o Chouji, é muito problemático. – Afirmou o jovem Nara, sendo o melhor amigo do Akimichi ele sabia que em uma luta de Taijutsu não tinha chances contra o amigo.

Iruka pensou em insistir, mas conhecendo os membros do clã Nara sabia que não conseguiria convencer o jovem.

Iruka: Muito bem, vencedor por desistência Akimichi Chouji. Próxima luta será Uchiha Sasuke vs Tojuro. Cumprimentem-se. Comecem.

A luta foi muito curta, mesmo tendo somente 6 anos, Sasuke é um membro do clã Uchiha, um dos clãs fundadores de Konoha e um dos clãs com os mais poderosos shinobis, então desde a tenra idade de 4 anos ele vinha sendo treinado por seu pai e algumas vezes por seu irmão mais velho Uchiha Itachi. Graças ao treinamento, sua força e velocidade eram muito superiores do que a maioria das crianças de sua idade, Tojuro, no entanto, vinha de uma família civil, então além de não ser ensinado em sua casa também não praticava muito fora da academia, como resultado ele foi derrotado em apenas 3 movimentos, um soco que recebeu em sua barriga, uma rasteira que fez ele perder seu equilíbrio e um chute em suas costelas que o impulsionou para fora do ringue.

Iruka: Vencedor: Uchiha Sasuke. Mizuki por favor, leve o Tojuro para a enfermaria para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Sasuke tente pegar um pouco mais leve na próxima.

Sasuke: Hm. – Soltou o famoso grunhido Uchiha.

Iruka: Próxima luta será Inuzuka Kiba vs Hideki. Cumprimentem-se. Comecem.

Kiba avançou em direção a Hideki, apoiando-se em seus quatro membros, como era a postura básica dos Inuzukas. Quando ele finalmente chegou ao seu oponente ele o acertou com seu corpo, sendo que ao acertar seu oponente, sua velocidade junto com seu peso criou força o suficiente para empurrar Hideki para fora do ringue.

Iruka: Vencedor: Inuzuka Kiba. – Falou, sem nenhuma surpresa em relação ao resultado, afinal o clã Inuzuka é especializado em Taijutsu. -Próxima luta será Hyuuga Hinata vs Ari. Cumprimentem-se. Comecem.

Hinata entrou na postura do Juuken e esperou sua oponente realizar o primeiro ataque. Após 10 segundo Ari correu para Hinata tentando dar um soco nela. Como Sakura e Ami, Ari não praticava fora da academia, então seu Taijutsu era horrível, Hinata facilmente se esquivou e desferiu um golpe de palma aberta para o peito de sua adversária, em seguida deu um golpe no pescoço que efetivamente fez a menina desmaiar. Após notar que sua oponente havia desmaiado, Hinata se desesperou e começou a pedir desculpas para a menina inconsciente.

Hinata: Gomen, Gomen, eu não queria bater tão forte. – Falou repetidamente.

Iruka: Vencedora: Hyuuga Hinata. – Falou um pouco surpreso com o que aconteceu, afinal não esperava isso da tímida herdeira Hyuuga. – Próxima luta será Yamanaka Ino vs Miu. Cumprimentem-se. Comecem.

Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam Ino não era só mais um "rostinho bonito", ela treinava com sua família, mesmo que só um pouco, então ela era relativamente superior as outras meninas da turma, com exceção de Hinata, cujo clã era especializado em Taijutsu. Miu por outro lado era exatamente como as outras meninas e civis da turma, não proporcionando uma boa luta para Ino. Dois golpes e Miu estava fora do ringue.

Iruka: Vencedora: Yamanaka Ino.

As lutas continuaram, a maioria da classe era composta filhos de civis, então não tiveram muitas lutas interessantes. No final os melhores eram Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata e Ino. Como Iruka não queria misturar as meninas com os meninos por alguma razão, a luta de Hinata e Ino seria a ultima das meninas.

Iruka: Última luta das meninas, Hyuuga Hinata vs Yamanaka Ino. Cumprimentem-se. Comecem.

Ino sabia que tinha poucas chances contra Hinata, mas ela não desistiria, correndo em direção à herdeira Hyuuga, Ino tentou um gancho de direita, que foi habilmente evitado por Hinata que em seguida tentou acertar Ino com um golpe do Juuken, obviamente sem o uso de chakra, Ino, tendo observado os resultados dos golpes da Hyuuga, rapidamente deu um passo para o lado, evitando ser atingida. Ino resolveu tentar um chute na canela direita de Hinata, notando o movimento da Yamanaka, Hinata pulou para trás, evitando o golpe e entrando na postura do Juuken, esperando o próximo ataque. Ino correu em direção a Hinata novamente tentando disferir um soco, como a Hyuuga já esperava o ataque ela desviou do soco e através de um golpe nas costas, que dessa vez não foi evitado, derrubou Ino fora do ringue.

Iruka: Vencedora das lutas das meninas: Hyuuga Hinata. A próxima luta será Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto. Cumprimentem-se. Comecem.

Kiba: Se prepare Naruto, vou te derrotar em um instante. – Afirmou Kiba arrogantemente.

Naruto não caiu em sua provocação, calmamente ele entrou na postura padrão do estilo iniciante que havia aprendido e esperou o Inuzuka fazer o primeiro movimento. Como esperado o Inuzuka se curvou e correu em direção ao Gamer. Tendo observado as outras lutas de seu oponente, Naruto havia encontrado o padrão dos ataques de Kiba e já havia formulado uma estratégia para derrota-lo. Quando Kiba estava prestes a acertar seu oponente, Naruto deu um passo para trás na diagonal, fazendo com que quando o Inuzuka parou ele ficou do lado dele, agindo rapidamente o Jinchuuriki juntou suas mãos e realizou um golpe, abaixando rapidamente suas mãos e acertando o pescoço do Inuzuka. Depois de receber o golpe, o rosto do Inuzuka se encontrou com o chão do ringue, efetivamente apagando-o.

 **Por estudar seu adversário antes da luta você formulou uma estratégia que o levou a vitória, você ganhou 1 INT e 1 SAB**

Iruka: Vencedor: Uzumaki Naruto. – Anunciou Iruka, ficando ainda mais surpreso com esta demonstração de Taijutsu, afinal esperava que como o Jinchuuriki era um órfão sem treinamento prévio ele seria péssimo em lutas corpo a corpo, mas aparentemente não era o caso. – Próxima luta, Uchiha Sasuke e Akimichi Chouji, por favor, subam no ringue. Cumprimentem-se. Comecem.

Querendo acabar rapidamente com a luta, Sasuke correu para o Akimichi, ele rapidamente deu um soco, que acertou bem na barriga do Akimichi, infelizmente para Sasuke, seu oponente tinha uma camada considerável de gordura corporal que reduziu os efeitos de seu golpe. Embora decepcionado que não conseguiu finalizar a luta, Sasuke não deu tempo para seu oponente se recuperar e rapidamente realizou um chute na altura do joelho de Chouji, desequilibrando-o. Aproveitando-se do desequilíbrio, Sasuke habilmente agarrou braço direito do oponente e o prendeu nas costas do mesmo, aplicando uma quantidade considerável de força.

Chouji: Iruka-sensei eu me rendo, por favor termine a partida. – Suplicou o gordinho.

Iruka: Vencedor por desistência: Uchiha Sasuke. – Anunciou Iruka.

As meninas que estavam "apaixonadas" pelo Uchiha, logo após o anuncio de Iruka, começaram a comemorar, falando o quanto Sasuke era bom por ter vencido tão facilmente e ter chegado à última partida. Como sempre Sasuke as ignorou.

Sasuke: Hm.

Iruka: Nós iremos fazer uma pausa de 10 minutos para os dois se recuperarem, depois destes 10 minutos iremos ter a ultima partida do dia.

Naruto: _Acho melhor eu distribuir meus pontos para essa luta._ **[Atributos]**

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 5, XP: 850/1250**

 **HP: 3850/4220**

 **CP: 2750/2750**

 **PWR: 10 (-2)=8**

 **DEF: 2**

 **DEX: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **INT: 8 (+10)**

 **SAB: 8**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 26 (+20)**

 **SPD: 5 (-1)=4**

 **LUK:?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 5**

Naruto: _Que estranho, achei que só tinha 100XP, acho que ganhei XP com todas essas batalhas, isso é muito legal, quer dizer que me treinando posso ganhar XP mesmo sem concluir missões ou batalhar em dungeons. Mas agora de volta ao que eu ia fazer, tenho 5 pontos, no que eu devo gastar? ... Já sei! Vou colocar mais 2 pontos em PWR, 2 em defesa e o ultimo vou colocar em SPD. –_ Pensou, e logo após distribuiu seus pontos.

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 5, XP: 850/1250**

 **HP: 3850/4220**

 **CP: 2750/2750**

 **PWR: 12 (-2.4)=9.6**

 **DEF: 4**

 **DEX: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **INT: 8 (+10)**

 **SAB: 8**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 26 (+20)**

 **SPD: 6 (-1.2)=4.8**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 0**

Naruto: _Melhor agora, acho que agora tenho um pouco mais de chance._

Iruka: Muito bem, os 10 minutos já passaram, por favor, Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke subam ao ringue. – Falou, esperando os dois subirem no ringue. Quando ambos estavam no ringue ele continuou. - Cumprimentem-se. Comecem.

Naruto correu para Sasuke, tentou acertar um soco no rosto do Uchiha, após desviar, Sasuke tentou dar um chute em Naruto, que desviou com um rolamento para o lado, não desistindo, Sasuke foi atrás e tentou dar um soco no rosto de Naruto enquanto ele levantava, o qual foi bloqueado por Naruto que colocou ambos os braços na frente de seu rosto com uma guarda em "X", após bloquear o golpe o loiro (Naruto) tentou agarrar o braço de Sasuke para tentar arremessa-lo, notando a intenção do loiro o Uchiha rapidamente deu um passo para trás, conseguindo evitar que o loiro o agarrasse.

Naruto: _Droga, ele é melhor do que eu pensava, tenho que pensar em alguma coisa para vencer ele._

Sasuke: _Até que ele é bom, não tão bom quanto um Uchiha, mas não é tão ruim quanto os outros. –_ Pensou um pouco surpreso que justamente um menino sem clã era o único dando-lhe um desafio.

Decidindo tomar a iniciativa, o Uchiha correu para o loiro, sabendo que o loiro aparentemente era muito bom em se esquivar ele resolveu tentar uma finta, quando chegou perto o suficiente ele ameaçou dar um soco no rosto, como já esperava o loiro protegeu o rosto com ambos os braços, que era justamente o que ele queria, ele recuou o braço e lançou um chute nas costelas do Jinchuuriki, como não esperava a finta, o Uzumaki recebeu o golpe direto em suas costelas, mas por pura força de vontade conseguiu se recuperar, embora suas costelas estivessem realmente doendo. Querendo retribuir o favor, Naruto correu para o Uchiha e começou a atacar com uma sequência de socos e chutes, que embora estivessem sendo bloqueados, estavam cumprindo seu papel de aos poucos danificar o Uchiha, retardando-o o suficiente para ele finalmente conseguir acertar um soco no rosto do Uchiha, embora não fosse um de seus socos mais poderosos.

A luta continuou por mais 5 minutos, com nenhum dos dois desistindo. Iruka, vendo que a luta estava em um impasse resolveu interferir.

Iruka: Podem parar os dois, está bem claro que vocês estão em um impasse, então eu declaro a luta um empate.

A proclamação de Iruka teve reações mistas, Sasuke não ficou muito contente, embora reconhecesse que Naruto foi um bom oponente, Naruto ficou contente que ele conseguiu empatar na luta final, pois conseguiu realizar as missões, os outros alunos ficaram dividos, alguns estavam felizes que o Uchiha não ganhou, acreditando que diminuiria seu ego, outros acreditavam que o Uzumaki teve sorte, as meninas "apaixonadas" por Sasuke ficaram furiosas com o loiro, afinal ele havia retirado a vitória do Sasuke-kun delas.

 **Quest Concluída**

 **Mostre seu valor como iniciante em Taijutsu**

Missão Principal: Fique no top 3 nas lutas. (Concluída)

Missão Secundária: Fique no top 2 nas lutas. (Concluída)

Missão Terciária: Vença todas as lutas. (Concluída)

Missão Oculta: Empate com o Sasuke no primeiro lugar. (Concluída)

Recompensas:

Missão Principal: 100XP, 200 Ryou, +100 REP com Iruka.

Missão Secundária: 200XP, 100 Ryou.

Missão Terciária: 300XP.

Missão Oculta: +200 REP com Sasuke.

Recompensa final: 600XP, 300 Ryou, +200 REP com Sasuke, +100 REP com Iruka.

 **Parabéns! Você subiu 1 lvl, Você agora é lvl 6. Você ganhou 5 pontos de atributo para gastar.**

 **Você destravou a habilidade [Criar Dungeon Artificial].**

 **Você destravou a habilidade [Fugir da Dungeon].**

 **Parabéns! [Iniciante em Taijutsu] subiu 1 lvl, [Iniciante em Taijutsu] agora é lvl 6.** **Aumenta em 15% sua PWR e SPD durante um combate físico.**

 **Parabéns! [Iniciante em Taijutsu] subiu 1 lvl, [Iniciante em Taijutsu] agora é lvl 7.** **Aumenta em 17% sua PWR e SPD durante um combate físico.**

 **Através de um exercício exaustivo você ganhou 1 VIT.**

Naruto: _Uou, quanta coisa, acho que vou experimentar essa habilidade de criar dungeons assim que acabar a aula. Mas acho que antes vou passar no Ichiraku para alguns Ramens e depois passar naquela loja de armas e roupas e ver o que consigo comprar com o dinheiro que tenho._

Iruka: Todos, por favor, voltem para a sala, nós teremos a última aula e depois vocês estarão liberados para o resto do dia.

A última aula passou rapidamente, todos ainda estavam sentindo a adrenalina restante das partidas, fazendo com que sentissem o tempo passando mais rápido.

Assim como havia pensado, logo que acabou a aula Naruto foi para o Ichiraku, ao longo do caminho recebendo os mesmos olhares de ódio. Quando já estava quase chegando notou que em um beco parecia haver dois homens tentando abusar de uma menina, e o que deixou ainda mais furioso é que a menina era a sua Ayame-neesan (irmã). Notando que ainda não havia sido percebido ele rapidamente atacou os dois homens, nocauteando-os. Ele então foi ver como Ayame estava.

Naruto: Ayame-neesan você está bem? Eles fizeram alguma coisa para você? – Perguntou, com preocupação evidente em seu olhar.

Ayame rapidamente o abraçou, agradecendo profundamente o loiro.

Ayame: Arigatou Naruto-kun, se você não tivesse aparecido não sei o que eles teriam feito comigo. – Falou Ayame, ainda assustada, mas feliz que seu Otouto (irmão mais novo) a salvou.

Naruto: Vamos Neesan, eu vou te levar para o Ichiraku. – Falou Naruto pegando a mão dela e a guiando para fora do beco, em direção ao estande de Ramen que era do pai da garota.

Chegando lá Naruto chamou por Teuchi, que logo veio ver o que estava acontecendo, e ao ver o estado em que sua filha se encontrava ele se desesperou um pouco.

Teuchi: Ayame o que aconteceu com você?! Por que está desse jeito?! – Perguntou Teuchi preocupado.

Ayame: Eu estava voltando da entrega que você me pediu para fazer, quando estava quase aqui, dois homens me pegaram e me arrastaram para um beco, se o Naruto não tivesse aparecido não sei o que teria acontecido comigo. – Falou Ayame, chorando um pouco enquanto abraçava seu pai, ainda nervosa e chocada com o que quase lhe aconteceu.

Teuchi: Obrigado por proteger minha menina Naruto-kun, ela é tudo que me resta, não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com ela. Para agradecer a sua refeição hoje é por conta da casa. – Falou, realmente agradecido por Naruto ter salvado sua preciosa filha.

Naruto: Eu realmente agradeço a oferta Teuchi-jiisan, mas eu não preciso de uma recompensa para isso, eu amo a Ayame-neesan como se fosse realmente minha irmã, eu jamais deixaria algo ruim acontecer para ela se eu pudesse evitar. – Falou com convicção.

Teuchi: Obrigado meu menino, nós também vemos você como alguém da família. Se precisar de alguma coisa pode sempre contar conosco.

Naruto: Obrigado Jiisan, no momento acho que só vou pedir 5 Ramens de Carne e 3 de Frango. Planejo treinar o dia todo pra ficar mais forte e conseguir proteger vocês e minhas outras pessoas preciosas.

Teuchi: É para já, deixa só eu colocar a Ayame no futon que temos na parte de cima da loja e já trago seus Ramens.

15 minutos depois Naruto já havia terminado sua refeição e pagou os 1200 Ryou.

Olhando seu inventario viu que possuía 19900 Ryou para a compra de suprimentos na loja Higurashi e resolveu ir logo para lá.

Levou 15 minutos para chegar lá, e durante esse percurso suas habilidades de sentir KI e resistir ao KI subiram 2 lvls ficando ambas no lvl 5. Ele entrou na loja e assim que passou pela porta um sino tocou, anunciando para o dono da loja que ele tinha um novo cliente.

O dono da loja era um gigante de 2 metros de altura, bem musculoso, devido às várias armas que ele já havia forjado.

Naruto: Uhm desculpe-me, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, estou querendo comprar alguns itens, será que o senhor poderia me ajudar, por favor? – Perguntou meio relutante, pois embora a loja fosse neutra em relação a ele não quer dizer que este homem era.

O dono da loja, cujo nome era Tetsu sabia exatamente quem o garoto era, mas diferentemente dos outros imbecis que viam o garoto como a própria Kyuubi, Tetsu esta acostumado a trabalhar com pergaminhos de vedação e sabe que não é só porque se sela algo dentro de outro objeto que o objeto vira o que foi selado nele.

Tetsu: Prazer em conhecê-lo garoto, meu nome é Higurashi Tetsu, mas você pode me chamar de Tetsu. O que você precisa? – Perguntou para o garoto.

Naruto: Uhm, eu estou precisando de algumas roupas novas e mais resistentes, gostaria também de saber se você tem pesos de treinamento, também queria dar uma olhada nas armas que você tem, preciso de alguns conjuntos de kunai e shuriken para praticar. – Lembrou-se que precisava praticar caligrafia para poder aprender fuuinjutsu. – Também preciso de alguns pergaminhos em branco, pincel e tinta para praticar caligrafia.

Tetsu: Caramba garoto, você realmente precisa de bastante coisa, vamos por ordem, me acompanhe ate a parte de roupas da loja. – Falou, encaminhando-se para a seção de vestuário da loja. – Experimente essa camisa e essas calças. – Falou Tetsu ao oferecer um conjunto preto para o garoto.

Naruto provou as roupas e gostou bastante de sua aparência com elas. Mas antes de tomar sua decisão resolveu usar **[Observar]** nelas.

 **Camiseta Preta- Qualidade: Comum. Fornece armadura 40/40**

 **Calça Preta- Qualidade: Comum. Fornece armadura 50/50**

Feliz com a qualidade do equipamento ele falou para Tetsu.

Naruto: Tetsu-san vou querer 5 conjuntos desta roupa. – Falou Naruto, vendo como o gigante separou a quantidade que o garoto pediu.

Tetsu: Agora me acompanhe que tenho os pesos perfeitos para você. Experimente estes pesos aqui. – Falou, entregando quatro fitas para o garoto.

Naruto: Uhm, Tetsu-san eu não vejo como isso possa ser um peso de treinamento, eles são só 4 fitas. – Falou após colocar os pesos e não sentir nenhuma diferença.

Tetsu: Hahahaha, é porque você não ativou-os, esses pesos são pesos de chakra, você coloca o chakra neles e o peso vai aumentar de acordo com a quantidade de chakra que você colocar, e para desativa-los você precisa fazer o selo tora (tigre) e dizer KAI, experimente, mas não coloque muito chakra de começo.

Naruto: Ok.

Quando Naruto foi colocar chakra nas fitas uma mensagem apareceu.

 **Você deseja colocar quanto chakra nos pesos?**

 **10CP=1kg**

Naruto: _Uhm, acho que vou colocar 10kg em cada braço e 20kg em cada perna. –_ Virando-se para a mensagem ele pensou na quantidade de CP. – _100CP para cada braço e 200CP para cada perna._

Logo depois de pensar o peso desejado os pesos ganharam o peso que ele queria, mas ele esperava um aumento gradual, então por não estar preparado ele quase caiu de cara no chão.

Naruto: Uff, não esperava que eles mudassem de uma vez, mas tudo bem vamos continuar, por favor.

Tetsu: Ok garoto, vamos para a seção que ficam as kunai e shurikens para pratica, lá também é onde ficam os suprimentos que você pediu para caligrafia.

Eles demoraram um pouco para chegar na seção desejada devido a dificuldade de Naruto para se mover com o novo peso.

Tetsu: Quantas kunais e shurikens você gostaria? Cada kunai são 100 Ryous e cada shuriken são 50 Ryous.

Naruto: Acho que vou pegar 10 kunais e 20 shurikens.

Tetsu: Ok. Vamos ver agora os pergaminhos e tintas, o pincel de caligrafia custa 50 Ryou, a tinta temos de diversas qualidades, todas são vendidas por litro, a mais barata custa 200 Ryou e a mais cara custa 1000 Ryou, e por fim os pergaminhos em branco custam 500 Ryou cada um.

Naruto: Acho que vou querer 1 pincel, 3 litros da melhor tinta e 5 pergaminhos.

Tetsu anotou as quantidades para pegar depois.

Tetsu: Você queria ver as armas, legalmente eu não posso vender qualquer arma com lamina para alguém que não seja pelo menos um Genin, com exceção das kunais e shurikens, o que eu posso vender para você no momento seriam armas contundentes, tais como uma kanabo (basicamente um bastão com alguns espinhos de metal) ou um pessoal bo (um bastão de madeira).

Naruto: Acho que eu gostaria de ver uma kanabo.

Tetsu: Muito bem, me acompanhe.

Tetsu foi para a parte de trás da loja, acompanhado do loiro, ao entrarem nesta parte da loja o loiro ficou encantado com a quantidade de variedade de armas.

Tetsu: Aqui estamos, estas são todas as kanabos que eu tenho, não são muitas, afinal poucos ninjas usam-nas, mas garanto que a qualidade delas vai lhe agradar.

Naruto resolveu olhar pelo preço em primeiro lugar, para ver qual conseguiria pagar, no final, das 20 kanabos diferentes, somente 9 ele poderia pagar. Depois de ver o preço resolveu usar sua habilidade e checar a qualidade.

 **Kanabo do Oni Furioso** **\- Qualidade: Boa. Causa 40-120 de dano. Requisito: 13 de PWR. 8150 Ryou**

 **Kanabo do Oni de Elite** **\- Qualidade: Boa. Causa 50-150 de dano. Requisito: 15 de PWR. 8350 Ryou**

 **Kanabo do Goblin Guerreiro** **\- Qualidade: Boa. Causa 15-50 de dano. Requisito: 10 de PWR. 6550 Ryou**

 **Kanabo do Goblin Lutador** **\- Qualidade: Boa. Causa 20-70 de dano. Requisito: 11 de PWR. 6850 Ryou**

 **Kanabo do Goblin de Elite** **\- Qualidade: Boa. Causa 30-100 de dano. Requisito: 12 de PWR. 7050 Ryou**

 **Kanabo de Ferro** **\- Qualidade: Comum. Causa 20-60 de dano. Requisito: 9 de PWR. 5000 Ryou**

 **Kanabo de Madeira** **\- Qualidade: Comum. Causa 10-30 de dano. Requisito: 5 de PWR. 4500 Ryou**

 **Kanabo do Bárbaro** **\- Qualidade: Boa. Causa 60-160 de dano. Requisito: 17 de PWR. 8350 Ryou**

 **Kanabo do Berserker** **\- Qualidade: Amaldiçoada. Causa 100-250 de dano. Requisito: 18 de PWR. 8350 Ryou**

 **Parabéns! [Observar] subiu 1 lvl, [Observar] agora é lvl 4. Agora você pode ver os dados de alguém 16 lvls maior que o seu.**

Naruto: _Parece que de todas as opções a melhor das que eu conseguirei empunhar é a do Oni Furioso, e só depois de colocar mais 5 pontos na minha PWR._ Tetsu-san eu gostaria de comprar a Kanabo do Oni Furioso. – Falou, ignorando a mensagem sobre sua habilidade subir de lvl.

Tetsu assentiu e pegou a Kanabo para o garoto. Enquanto Tetsu juntava todas as coisas que o loiro havia pedido, o próprio estava distribuindo seus pontos para atender aos requisitos de sua nova arma.

Naruto: **[Atributos]**

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 6, XP: 200/1500**

 **HP: 4000/4490**

 **CP: 2150/3000**

 **PWR: 12 (-2.4)=9.6**

 **DEF: 4**

 **DEX: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **INT: 8 (+10)**

 **SAB: 8**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 27 (+20)**

 **SPD: 6 (-1.2)=4.8**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 5**

Colocando todos os pontos que possuía em PWR ele atingiu o necessário para empunhar sua nova kanabo.

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 6, XP: 200/1500**

 **HP: 4000/4490**

 **CP: 2150/3000**

 **PWR: 17 (-3.4)=13.6**

 **DEF: 4**

 **DEX: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **INT: 8 (+10)**

 **SAB: 8**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 27 (+20)**

 **SPD: 6 (-1.2)=4.8**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 0**

Depois de distribuir seus pontos ele foi para o caixa esperar Tetsu voltar com as coisas que ele havia pedido. Para evitar suspeitas ele já pegou todo o dinheiro de seu inventario e o guardou no bolso, afinal seria estranho se ele simplesmente tirasse o dinheiro do ar para pagar suas compras.

Ele esperou por mais 10 minutos quando finalmente Tetsu voltou.

Tetsu: Enquanto estava pegando as coisas que você pediu lembrei que nós nos esquecemos de ver um livro de caligrafia, que possui todos os kanjis para você ter como modelo, você gostaria de um deles? Eles custam 150 Ryou.

Naruto: Obrigado Tetsu-san, eu gostaria de um deles. – Falou Naruto, realmente agradecido.

Tetsu: O total deu 14850 Ryou. – Falou após fazer as contas em sua calculadora.

Naruto pegou todo o dinheiro que havia pegado de seu inventário, separou 50 Ryous e entregou o Resto para o Tetsu.

Naruto: Muito obrigado Tetsu-san, sempre que precisar de mais suprimentos eu virei aqui. – Falou o loiro, enquanto pegava as sacolas com as coisas que havia acabado de comprar.

Quando saiu da loja Naruto foi para um beco próximo e colocou todos os itens em seu inventário, afinal na possibilidade de alguém ter a brilhante ideia de atacá-lo ou assaltar não conseguiria levar nada dele.

Querendo testar a habilidade que adquiriu ao upar de lvl ele foi para um beco bem isolado, não notando a presença de uma mulher e três cachorros que o seguia, após ver, por acidente, o que ele havia feito com os itens que ele havia acabado de comprar.

Naruto: Vamos ver o que essa habilidade faz **[Skills]**

 **Lista de Habilidades**

 **Mente do Gamer, lvl máx (Passiva):** Mente do Gamer é uma habilidade passiva que permite ao jogador pensar calmamente durante situações perigosas, permitindo que se pense na melhor ação a ser tomada. Mente do Gamer também facilita a percepção de estar em um Genjutsu.

 **Corpo do Gamer, lvl máx (Passiva):** Corpo do Gamer é exatamente o que o nome sugere, o usuário possui o corpo de um personagem de jogos, ou seja, seu corpo não apresentará ferimentos como cortes ou arranhões, ao sofrer dano o seu HP diminuirá. Embora pequenas feridas não permaneçam, no caso de feridas como fratura de ossos ou amputação, os ferimentos não curaram instantaneamente, no caso de fratura levar pelo menos 2 dias, membros amputados não ressurgirão.

 **Repouso, lvl máx (Passiva):** Dormir na sua cama recupera 100% do HP e do CP; Dormir em uma cama que não seja a sua recupera 75% do HP e do CP; Dormir em uma tenda ou sofá recupera 50% do HP e do CP; Dormir no chão recupera 20% do HP e do CP.

 **Aprender, lvl máx (Ativa, custo 50CP por uso/habilidade aprendida):** Permite que você aprenda as informações por absorver pergaminhos, contanto que você preencha os requisitos para aprender a técnica. (Coisas como História, Matemática e outras matérias não tem requisitos mínimos.).

 **Observar, lvl 4, XP 0/1000 (Ativa, custo: 10CP por uso):** Essa habilidade permite que você veja informações sobre as outras pessoas, quanto mais alto o lvl desta habilidade mais detalhes você conseguirá ver. Cada uso desta habilidade gera 25XP para ela. Você pode ver as informações de alguém ate 16 lvls mais do que você.

 **Runner lvl 2, XP 50/250 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade concede passivamente +15% de SPD ao correr.

 **Sentir KI, lvl 5, XP 700/1250 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade permite que você sinta o KI (Killer Intent/Intenção Assassina) dirigido à você. Quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade, mais fácil para identificar quem está emitindo o KI e de onde ele está sendo emitido.

 **Resistência ao KI, lvl 5, XP 700/1250 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade reduz os efeitos que o KI teria sobre você, quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade, menor o efeito do KI.

 **Shurikenjutsu, lvl 2, XP 50/250 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe como arremessar uma Shuriken. +10% de ACC ao arremessar Shurikens.

 **Kunaijutsu lvl 3, XP 0/750 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe como arremessar uma Kunai. +10% de ACC ao arremessar Kunais.

 **Iniciante em Taijutsu, lvl 7, XP 100/1750 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe os katas básicos para lutar corpo a corpo. Aumenta em 17% sua PWR e SPD durante um combate físico.

 **Kage-Bushin, lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Ativa, custo de 100CP por clone):** B-Rank Ninjutsu. Kage-Bushin é um clone sólido do usuário, eles possuem a capacidade de transferir as suas memórias ao morrer para seu criador, sendo assim muito útil para espionagem e aprender teoria. Mas muito cuidado, por causa do seu custo de CP fazer muitos pode ser fatal.

 **Criar Dungeon Artificial, lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Ativa, custo de 100CP por uso):** Cria uma Dungeon Artificial, quanto maior o lvl da habilidade, mais variação de dungeons, mais fortes os mobs e melhores saques.

 **Fugir da Dungeon, lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Ativa, custo de 100CP por uso):** Permite sair tanto de Dungeons Naturais quanto Artificiais, quanto maior o lvl da habilidade maior a probabilidade de sucesso de sair de Dungeons Naturais e Dungeons Artificiais não criadas por você. Do lvl 1 ao 5 desta habilidade você precisa derrotar o Boss antes de usar essa habilidade.

Naruto: Vamos ver quais opções que eu tenho no lvl 1 da habilidade. **[Criar Dungeon Artificial]**

 **Qual tipo você gostaria de criar?**

 **Zombies – lvl médio 5**

 **Ghosts – lvl médio 5**

 **Dinosaurs – lvl médio 10**

Naruto: Dinossauros estão fora de questão, o lvl é muito alto, Zumbis ou Fantasmas, uhm... Acho que vou primeiro nos Zumbis. **[Criar Dungeon Artificial – Zombies]**.

O mundo brilhou por um momento, quando o brilho desapareceu Naruto se encontrou em um prédio caindo aos pedaços, ao olhar para fora da janela viu que o céu estava escuro, com algumas poucas estrelas e uma grande lua iluminando o ambiente. Ele saiu do prédio e pouco tempo depoisele ouviu um barulho, virando-se para encontrar a fonte do barulho ele viu um zumbi, a carne em decomposição e vermes passeando pelo corpo. Curioso ele resolveu "estudar" o zumbi.

Naruto: **[Observar]**

 **Zumbi Civil, lvl 4, XP 500/750**

 **HP: 350/350**

 **CP: 0/0**

 **PWR: 5**

 **DEF: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 0**

 **SAB: 0**

 **ACC: 0**

 **VIT: 5**

 **SPD: 1**

 **LUK: 0**

Naruto: _Ele é muito fraco. –_ Pensou, com uma gota de suor na parte de trás de sua cabeça. – Acho que vou usar minha nova kanabo. – Falou para si mesmo, enquanto abria seu inventário e pegava sua nova arma.

Correndo para o zumbi o loiro balançou sua kanabo, acertando a cabeça do zumbi e assim separando-a do corpo. Acreditando que havia acabado o loiro se virou e começou a andar, procurando uma nova vítima, mas por causa de seu descuido ele não viu que o corpo não havia se dissolvido e de fato ainda estava em movimento, e isso lhe causou a sofrer dano. O zumbi pegou sua cabeça do chão e a colocou de volta no lugar, após isso ele seguiu o loiro e, quando estava ao alcance, pulou no loiro, mordendo seu braço e agarrando seu corpo.

Naruto não estava esperando um ataque pelas costas, ainda mais pelo zumbi que ele acreditava ter matado, graças a esse erro ele não conseguiu evitar o golpe do zumbi e ficou imobilizado por um tempo. Depois de se recuperar do choque, ele conseguiu se soltar do zumbi e golpeou-o para longe com sua kanabo.

Naruto: Droga, achei que já o tivesse matado. – Sussurrou.

Olhando para cima da cabeça do zumbi ele viu a barra de HP do zumbi e viu que seus dois golpes só haviam tirado 150HP dos 350HP. Olhando para seu próprio HP ele viu que seu HP havia caído em 200 pontos, ficando com 3800HP de seus 4490HP.

Aproveitando que o zumbi ainda estava caído, e não querendo repetir seu erro, ele correu para o zumbi e começou a acerta-lo repetidamente com sua kanabo, até que o HP do zumbi chegou a zero e seu corpo se dissolveu, deixando um item estranho para trás, algo que parecia uma carne verde.

 **Parabéns, você derrotou um zumbi e ganhou 35XP e 100 Ryou.**

 **Através de um ato especial você adquiriu a habilidade [Habilidade com Arma Contundente], lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Passiva): Aumenta sua proficiência com armas contundentes em 10%, quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade mais fácil será para exercer qualquer arma contundente.**

Naruto: Legal, essa habilidade vai ser muito útil, agora o que é isso que ele deixou de saque? **[Observar].**

 **Carne de Zumbi- Qualidade: Ruim. Uma carne em** **decomposição de um zumbi. Podem-se extrair os agentes patogênicos desta carne para a produção de venenos de baixa potência.**

Naruto: Acho que não posso fazer muita coisa com isso agora, não sei nada de venenos. Acho melhor continuar, quero enfrentar o Boss logo.

Naruto continuou andando pela cidade, não encontrando mais nenhum zumbi, algo que estava o deixando frustrado, ele queria encontrar logo mais zumbis. Como dizem, muito cuidado com o que deseja, pois você pode acabar obtendo. Quando ele virou uma esquina ele acabou por se encontrar cara a cara com 9 zumbis.

Naruto: Droga, não esperava encontrar tantos de uma vez, vou ter que me concentrar e desativar meus pesos, não quero correr riscos. – Falou para si mesmo. – KAI. Bem melhor, me sinto muito mais leve.

Agindo rapidamente ele balançou sua kanabo, acertando o zumbi mais próximo, tendo uma ideia Naruto começou a girar com sua kanabo, acertando os zumbis e causando muito dano. Ele continuou girando até ter certeza de que todos estavam mortos. Quando sentiu que o ultimo havia desaparecido ele parou de girar.

Naruto ficou um pouco tonto quando parou de girar, sentindo um pouco de vontade de vomitar, mas segurou a vontade e conseguiu se recuperar.

 **Através de um ato especial você adquiriu a habilidade [Golpe Redemoinho], lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Ativa, custo de 50CP por ataque): Você gira com sua arma, causando danos a todos os inimigos a sua volta. Causa +100-300 de dano dependendo da arma utilizada. Quanto maior o lvl da habilidade, menos você sentirá os efeitos de tontura/ânsia após a utilização da técnica.**

Naruto: Legal, mas acho que vai levar um tempo para me acostumar. Deixa eu ver o que eles deixaram de saque, eu reconheço essas 4 carnes e também o dinheiro, mas o que são esses outros? **[Observar].**

 **Dente de Zumbi- Qualidade: Ruim. Um dente de zumbi repleto de micro-organismos, pode-se triturar os dentes e adicionar o pó a uma arma, um golpe com uma arma com esse pó tem 30% de chance de dar ao alvo o efeito de status de envenenado.**

 **Unha de Zumbi- Qualidade: Ruim. Uma unha de zumbi, pode-se triturá-la e adicioná-la a uma luva com garras, um golpe com uma luva com essas unhas tem 30% de chance de dar ao alvo o efeito de status de envenenado.**

Naruto: Acho que vou criar algumas armas com isso, vai ser muito útil ter uma arma que de o efeito de envenenado.

Naruto continuou andando quando se deparou com outro zumbi, mas esse era um pouco diferente, ele possuía uma bandana com uma placa de metal em sua testa, estava vestido com uma roupa que o loiro viu que era bastante comum para os Chuunins e Jounins usarem, uma calça preta, uma camiseta e um colete verde, ele também parecia estar carregando uma kunai em sua mão direita.

Naruto: **[Observar]**

 **Zumbi Shinobi, lvl 5, XP 750/1000**

 **HP: 490/490**

 **CP: 0/0**

 **PWR: 7**

 **DEF: 1**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 0**

 **SAB: 0**

 **ACC: 0**

 **VIT: 7**

 **SPD: 3**

 **LUK: 0**

Naruto: Esse é um pouco mais forte, acho que vou ter que me esforçar um pouco mais.

Quando Naruto ia começar seu ataque, ele notou o que pareciam ser 4 tornados indo em direção ao zumbi, não sabendo do que se tratava resolveu esperar um pouco e ver o que aconteceria.

Assim que os tornados alcançaram o zumbi, eles começaram a atacar o zumbi, e em pouco mais de 10 segundos o zumbi foi morto e os tornados lentamente começaram a parar.

Quando os tornados pararam, Naruto viu que na verdade os tornados eram na verdade uma garota que devia ter no máximo 13 anos, sendo uma das garotas mais bonitas que já havia visto. Longos cabelos castanhos, que ela usa em um rabo de cavalo, com duas mechas de cabelo que cobrem o lado de seu rosto, olhos negros, um tom claro de batom e tem duas tatuagens de garras uma em cada uma das bochechas, um corpo magro, dando para notar alguns músculos, embora não afetassem sua beleza. Ao seu lado eram três grandes cachorros que mais pareciam lobos, todos eram de uma cor marrom e dava-se para ver claramente os dentes e garras afiadas.

Naruto: **[Observar].**

 **Inuzuka Hana, lvl 21, XP 2000/5500**

 **HP: 2170/2170**

 **CP: 1700/1700**

 **PWR: 30**

 **DEF: 10**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 34**

 **SAB: 10**

 **ACC: 12**

 **VIT: 31**

 **SPD: 12**

 **LUK: 25**

Naruto: _Uau. Ela é mais nova que o Mizuki, mas é mais forte que ele._

A garota virou-se para o loiro, em seu rosto era algo entre uma carranca e um sorriso, carranca por estar em um lugar que ela não faz ideia de como chegou e estar sendo atacada por esses monstros desde que chegou, e um sorriso ao notar o olhar de admiração que o loiro possuía em seu rosto ao olhar para ela.

Hana: Você tem muito que explicar garoto. – Disse a garota misteriosa.

Naruto: Uhm, quem é você? – Falou, tentando mudar de assunto. – Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.

Hana: Meu nome é Inuzuka Hana e esses são os trigêmeos Haimaru. – Falou a menina. – Mas não pense que eu vou esquecer o que falei, você tem muito o que explicar, e não tente mudar de assunto novamente.

Naruto: _Droga._ Não sei do que você está falando. – Falou Naruto, fingindo inocência, esperando que ela acreditasse nele. Não aconteceu.

Hana: Escuta aqui, eu vi o que você fez com suas compras, e te segui até o beco, ai imagine minha surpresa quando de repente eu não estou mais no beco e sim em um lugar que nunca estive, com esses monstros me atacando desde que cheguei, então você VAI me dizer o que está acontecendo ou então você terá o mesmo fim que aquele ali. – Falou Hana levantando Naruto com uma mão e apontando para o lugar em que o zumbi estava.

Naruto começou a suar, afinal a ameaça era realmente assustadora, ainda mais depois de ver o ataque da garota ao zumbi.

Naruto: Tá bom, eu falo, não precisa ficar nervosa. – Falou tentando aclamar a garota.

Naruto contou para ela sobre sua habilidade que havia adquirido no dia anterior, falando que ele acreditava ser um Kekkei Genkai. Obviamente a garota não acreditou.

Hana: É melhor você me falar a verdade, minha paciência está se esgotando!

Naruto: É a verdade, eu juro.

Hana: Então prove.

Naruto: Como?

Hana: A habilidade é sua, você que tem que me mostrar, eu não faço ideia.

Naruto pensou por um momento, vendo como a garota ficava cada vez mais irritada conforme o tempo passou. Quando parecia que ela ia atacar ele, finalmente ele teve uma ideia.

Naruto: Já sei, acho que consigo te convidar para uma party, assim você vai ter que acreditar em mim. **[Convidar Inuzuka Hana para Party].**

Hana não esperava que nada acontecesse, por isso ficou surpresa quando um mensagem realmente apareceu na sua frente.

 **Você foi convidada para uma party, deseja participar?**

Sim/Não

Hana: Boa tentativa, mas eu consigo desfazer um Genjutsu desse nível facilmente. KAI – Falou, acreditando que realmente era apenas um simples Genjutsu. Após alguns segundos e a mensagem ainda estando lá ela ficou chocada. – Como essa mensagem ainda está aqui, tenho certeza que fiz tudo certo para quebrar um Genjutsu.

Naruto: Isso não é um Genjutsu, é só clicar no sim que você vai ver.

Hana queria zombar de Naruto e falar que um Genjutsu não pode ser tocado, mas resolveu mostrar ao invés de falar. Sua surpresa foi tremenda quando ela realmente sentiu o toque no botão e ainda maior a surpresa quando ela começou a ver as barras de HP e CP em cima da cabeça de Naruto e das cabeças de seus ninkens.

Hana: Mas como isso é possível? Não existe tal coisa como uma linhagem de videogame! – Falou, começando a acreditar no que o garoto lhe dizia.

Naruto: Eu realmente não sei como, ontem eu acordei e simplesmente essa habilidade surgiu.

Hana: Onde nós estamos? – Perguntou.

Naruto: Nós estamos em uma dungeon artificial que eu criei para treinar, eu desbloqueei isso hoje mais cedo e quis experimentar. Essa dungeon é a de zumbis e no lvl atual da minha habilidade posso criar somente mais dois tipos, dinossauros e fantasmas.

Hana ficou atordoada por um tempo, mas depois se recuperou.

Hana: Como faço para sair daqui?

Naruto: Nós temos que derrotar o Boss dessa dungeon, assim que ele for derrotado vou poder usar minha outra habilidade para sair da dungeon. O único problema é que não sei quais os requisitos para o Boss aparecer. – Foi só ele terminar de falar que uma mensagem apareceu.

 **Requisitos para enfrentar o Boss.**

 **Mate Zumbis Civis: 10/10**

 **Mate Zumbis Shinobi: 0/5**

 **Mate Zumbis Armados: 0/3**

Naruto: Uh... Parece que precisamos matar mais 5 zumbis ninja e 3 zumbis armados para poder enfrentar o Boss. Hehehe. – Falou um pouco nervoso, esperando a reação da Inuzuka. Para sua sorte não foi tão ruim.

Hana: Só isso? Vamos logo então, assim que sairmos daqui eu vou te levar para o Hokage para você explicar sua habilidade para ele. – Falou severamente.

Naruto: Ok.

Naruto e Hana, junto com os trigêmeos, começaram a procurar os zumbis, eles acabaram achando os zumbis shinobi rapidamente, juntos eles derrotaram os 5 zumbis shinobi, que graças a party deram somente 20XP para cada um, totalizando 100XP para cada um, outro fato que surpreendeu Hana foi que os zumbis deixaram dinheiro de saque e como Naruto era um garoto honesto ele dividiu os Ryous meio a meio, ficando com 500 Ryou e dando 500 para Hana, no entanto ele ficou com os outros saques, que eram kunais de boa qualidade, que Hana não se importou, afinal como um Chuunin, ela possuía vários conjuntos e poderia comprar mais quando quisesse.

Após mais alguns minutos eles acharam um grupo de 5 zumbis armados, sendo que antes de derrota-los Naruto usou sua habilidade de observação para ver o quão forte os zumbis eram.

Naruto: **[Observar].**

 **Zumbi Armado, lvl 5, XP 500/1000**

 **HP: 490/490**

 **CP: 0/0**

 **PWR: 10**

 **DEF: 1**

 **DEX: 3**

 **INT: 0**

 **SAB: 0**

 **ACC: 0**

 **VIT: 7**

 **SPD: 3**

 **LUK: 0**

Naruto: Eles são um pouco mais fortes que os zumbis shinobi. – Avisou.

Hana: Como você sabe disso?

Naruto: Uma das minhas habilidades se chama Observar, com ela posso ver os atributos de alguém ou algo até 16 lvls maior que o meu.

Hana: Essa sua habilidade é realmente interessante. Agora chega de papo e vamos acabar com eles.

Naruto e Hana atacaram os zumbis, com os balanços da kanabo de Naruto e os jutsus de clã de Hana eles rapidamente derrotaram os zumbis, ganhando 100 XP e 625 Ryous cada um.

 **Requisitos para enfrentar o Boss atingidos**

 **Mate Zumbis Civis: 10/10**

 **Mate Zumbis Shinobi: 5/5**

 **Mate Zumbis Armados: 3/3**

 **Deseja enfrentar o Boss?**

Sim/Não

Apertando o botão eles esperaram aparecer o Boss para finalmente poder sair da dungeon.

O chão começou a tremer e Naruto, Hana e os trigêmeos viram vários zumbis se juntando no horizonte, eles começaram a fundir-se e logo um enorme zumbi de um olho só apareceu, sua altura superando facilmente a dos prédios a seu redor.

Naruto: Acho que eu posso ter alguns problemas contra ele. – Falou Naruto, engolindo em seco. – **[Observar]**

 **Zumbi Legião, lvl 15, XP 1500/3500**

 **HP: 3500/3500**

 **CP: 150/150**

 **PWR: 45**

 **DEF: 13**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 1**

 **SAB: 0**

 **ACC: 0**

 **VIT: 50**

 **SPD: 2**

 **LUK: 0**

Naruto: Yep, com certeza vou ter problemas com ele. Hana cuidado, ele tem um lvl menor que o seu, mas o PWR dele é bem maior que o seu e ele tem muita vida. Um golpe dele deve tirar bastante vida.

Hana: Ok, vamos nessa, eu vou atacar ele por cima, você ataca ele por baixo.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Hana e os cachorros começaram um Gatsuga e dispararam para a cabeça do zumbi. Enquanto isso Naruto pegou sua kanabo e correu para o zumbi, visando um golpe em suas pernas.

Naruto: Tome isso! **[Golpe Redemoinho]** – Gritou Naruto começando a girar.

Naruto acertou o zumbi 7 vezes antes que ele ficou tonto e teve que parar o ataque. Hana também parou seu ataque para salvar o loiro que estava quase recebendo uma pisada na cabeça pelo zumbi enquanto estava tonto de seu ataque giratório.

Naruto: Obrigado Hana, essa foi por pouco. – Falou agradecido. Depois de agradecer ele se virou para o zumbi para ver o quanto de vida eles haviam tirado com esse ataque. – Droga, Hana mesmo depois de todos esses golpes ele só perdeu 600HP. Ainda faltam 2900HP, assim vai demorar muito para derrotar ele.

Hana: Você acha que consegue segurar ele por alguns minutos, tenho uma técnica com os trigêmeos que pode ajudar, mas tenho que juntar o chakra para ela.

Naruto: Acho que consigo segurar ele por 3 minutos no máximo.

Hana: É o suficiente, eu já volto. – Disse, virando-se e tomando alguma distância do gigante.

Naruto: Olhe para cá sua aberração, vou te mostrar o que tenho. – Disse Naruto, chamando a atenção do monstro. – **[Kage-Bushin]** – Falou Naruto criando 20 clones, gastando 2/3 de seu chakra. – Escutem, 10 de vocês ataquem com kunais e shurikens, os outros 10 venham comigo e me ajudem com suas kanabos. – Gritou Naruto ao cobrar em direção ao zumbi titânico, acompanhado de seus clones.

Como prometido, Naruto e seus clones conseguiram segurar o zumbi por 3m20s antes de o ultimo clone ser destruído, conseguindo causar mais 700 de dano, mas infelizmente ainda faltavam mais 2200HP, quando o zumbi ia atacar o loiro, ele ouviu um grito ao longe e virou-se para ver o que era, o que viu ficou enraizado em sua memória.

Hana: **Transformação Combinada da Besta Humana: Lobo de Quatro Cabeças.** – Disse Hana ao fazer um Henge de combinação com seus três ninken, tornando-se um lobo gigantesco, porem menor do que o zumbi, de quatro cabeças, todas com baba escorrendo de suas bocas e olhares ferozes. – **Garouga.** – Gritou o lobo, de algum jeito.

Normalmente esta técnica só é usada após um dos ninken marcar o oponente com urina, pois devido a velocidade com que o lobo gira, a visão se trona nada mais que um borrão, no entanto graças ao tamanho do adversário a marcação não foi necessária.

Hana passou por cima da cabeça do garoto, seguindo em direção ao zumbi e o acertando bem no meio do peito, derrubando-o e removendo 1000HP. Enquanto o lobo parou de girar o garoto usou a chance para atacar o zumbi com toda sua força, pulando para conseguir um maior impulso e mais poder durante a queda, devido ao estado enfraquecido do titã o golpe acertou em cheio, tirando mais 200 de HP.

 **Através de um ato especial você adquiriu a habilidade [Kanabo Smash], lvl 1, XP0/100 (Ativa, 50 CP por uso): Através de um salto, a gravidade te da mais força na queda, causando um aumento de 100 de dano.**

Naruto: Legal, mais uma habilidade de luta. Hana só mais 1000HP e nós venceremos!

Hana acenou com uma das cabeças do lobo, mas por estar distraída não notou o zumbi se levantando e lançando um soco em sua direção, para sua sorte, Naruto viu. Sabendo que não daria tempo de avisá-la, o loiro pulou na frente do lobo, recebendo toda a forca do golpe do zumbi. O loiro saiu voando após o golpe, acertando um dos prédios e ficando atordoado, aquele único golpe havia tirado 1500 de seu HP.

Hana: Naruto! Maldito eu vou te matar pelo que você fez para ele. – Gritou com raiva para o zumbi.

Hana em sua transformação correu para o zumbi e desferiu um golpe com a pata direita, dando um grande arranhão no zumbi, mas retirando somente 200HP dele. Ela se preparou para outro Garouga, mas o zumbi era mais esperto do que parecia, notando ser o mesmo golpe ele desviou e se "escondeu" atrás de um prédio, evitando o golpe e deixando Hana exposta a um contra ataque, o qual o zumbi executou com um potente soco. Graças a sua agilidade ela conseguiu evitar tomar o golpe com força total, mas ainda assim levou um golpe de raspão, que a fez perder 500HP e acabar com sua transformação.

Neste momento Naruto estava acabando de se recuperar do golpe que havia levado, bem a tempo de ver Hana receber o golpe e acabando com a transformação dela.

Naruto: Hana! Droga, esse maldito é mais forte do que eu achava. Eu tenho que voltar e ver se ela está bem.

Naruto correu, procurando por Hana, achando-a utilizando um jutsu médico para curar um de seus ninken, aquele que havia recebido o maior dano.

Naruto: Hana você está bem? Acha que consegue continuar? – Perguntou Naruto preocupado.

Hana: Eu estou bem, obrigado por se preocupar, mas temos que acabar com ele rápido, não sei se meus ninken vão aguentar muito mais. – Falou, muito preocupada com seus cachorros.

Naruto: Você sabe algum jutsu de longo alcance? De preferência algum Katon?

Hana: Eu sei o Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.

Naruto: Acha que consegue usar ele quantas vezes? – Perguntou Naruto, já formulando um plano.

Hana: Com a quantidade de chakra que tenho agora acho que só umas duas ou três vezes.

Naruto: Excelente, eu vou atacar ele de perto, me de cobertura com seu jutsu, mire principalmente na cabeça.

Assim como ela havia feito mais cedo, o loiro disparou para o gigante antes que ela pudesse responder. Chegando perto ele começou seu ataque.

Naruto: **[Kanabo Smash].** – Falou saltando no ar e acertando o joelho do zumbi. Embora não tão eficaz, tirando somente 110HP, foi o suficiente para desequilibrar o zumbi. Enquanto o zumbi caia ele continuou seu ataque. – **[Golpe Redemoinho].** – Gritou enquanto começava a girar, conseguindo 5 acertos e tirando mais 290 de HP. – Agora Hana, utilize seu jutsu. – Gritou, enquanto se afastava do zumbi.

Hana: **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.** – Gritou após terminar os selos de mão para o jutsu. O jutsu acertou em cheio, bem no meio do "rosto" do zumbi.

Naruto olhou para a barra de HP do Zumbi Legião e viu que o golpe de Hana havia tirado 300HP, deixando-o com somente 100HP.

Naruto: Hana use o jutsu novamente, mais 100HP e ele morre.

Escutando o grito de Naruto ela fez exatamente isso.

Hana: **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.**

Para a alegria de Naruto e Hana o ataque dela acertou novamente, levando o HP do monstro a 0. O monstro se dissolveu em partículas de luz, deixando alguns itens de saque.

Naruto: Conseguimos Hana, derrotamos ele!

 **Parabéns, você derrotou o Zumbi Legião e ganhou 950XP.**

 **Parabéns, você subiu 1 lvl. Você agora é lvl 7. Você ganhou 5 pontos de atributo para gastar.**

Naruto: Venha Hana, vamos ver o que ele deixou de saque!

Naruto, Hana e seus ninken foram para o local onde o zumbi desapareceu. Chegando lá eles viram uma chave, uma grande pilha de Ryous, uma katana, um par de luvas com garras e quatro frascos com algum liquido vermelho no interior.

Naruto: Vamos dividir os Ryous primeiro, deixa eu ver o quanto ele deixou. – Falou, pegando a pilha de Ryous. Quando terminou de contar seus olhos se arregalaram. – Ele deixou 40.000 Ryou!

Hana arregalou os olhos com a quantia, era mais do que ela ganhava em uma semana de missões D-Rank. Naruto separou a pilha na metade, colocando 20.000 em seu inventário e dando os outros 20.000 para Hana.

Hana: Com esse dinheiro posso ficar uma semana sem fazer missões hahahaha.

Naruto: Deixa eu ver o que são as outras coisas. **[Observar]**

 **Chave Mística: Qualidade: Rara. Essa chave abre o baú que você poderá encontrar após derrotar o Boss da Dungeon.**

 **Shunsui: Qualidade: Rara. Essa espada foi usada pelo aprendiz de Mihawk, Roronoa Zoro, ela é um pouco mais pesada que o normal para uma katana, mas isso proporciona maior quantidade de dano. Essa espada só pode ser usada por alguém com no mínimo lvl 9, 20 de PWR, 15 de SPD e 10 de DEX.**

 **Garras do Desespero: Qualidade: Rara. Um par de luvas com garras, ninguém sabe quem as criou, só se sabe que o poder de corte destas luvas é tão poderoso que pode cortar diamantes.**

 **Poção de Recuperação de Baixa Potência: Qualidade: Rara. Poção de cura, ao beber esta poção a pessoa recupera 500HP e perde qualquer efeito de status negativo causados por algum fator externo, mas não cura efeitos causados por má alimentação nem faz um membro amputado voltar a crescer. Pode ser vendido no mercado negro por uma verdadeira fortuna.**

Naruto: Se você não se importar eu gostaria de ficar com a Shunsui.

Hana: Você pode ficar com ela, eu quero as garras, elas vão aumentar muito a eficácia do meu estilo de Taijutsu.

Naruto: Ok, eu tenho algo que pode te ajudar ainda mais, eu consegui isso mais cedo de alguns zumbis que eu matei, fique com essas unhas de zumbi, é só tritura-las e colocar na luva, ela vão fazer com que 30% dos seus golpes deixem o inimigo envenenado. – Falou enquanto retirava as unhas de seu inventário e as entregava para Hana

Hana: Obrigado Naruto. – Disse com um sorriso.

Naruto pegou as quatro poções, colocou duas em seu inventário e deu duas para Hana.

Naruto: Fique com essas duas poções, elas conseguem recuperar 500HP e retirar qualquer efeito de status que você adquira em uma luta, só não consegue fazer um membro amputado voltar a crescer, então não deixe seus oponentes cortarem seus membros fora hehehehe. – Comentou bem humorado.

Hana aceitou e o puxou para um abraço.

Hana: Obrigado Naruto.

Naruto: De nada Hana, agora venha comigo, nós temos que achar um baú, ele deve estar aqui perto, dentro dele nós encontraremos mais itens.

Naruto e Hana começaram a procurar e logo o encontraram, ele estava no centro da sala de um prédio que foi destruído durante sua luta.

Naruto: Aqui vai.

Naruto abriu o baú, dentro havia mais uma pilha de Ryous, e três pergaminhos. Tinha 30.000 Ryous, que foram divididos, 15.000 para cada um.

Naruto: Vejamos, este pergaminho possui um estilo de Kenjutsu composto por três etapas, Itoryu, Nitoryu e Santoryu, este outro possui instruções sobre como utilizar luvas com garras para máxima eficiência, e parece que ensina como manter elas em bom estado, e o último é um jutsu que permite que se faça uma cópia de um pergaminho desde que se tenha outro pergaminho e tinta. Eu gostaria de ficar com o pergaminho de Kenjutsu e o que permite a cópia de pergaminhos, se você não se importar.

Hana: Você pode ficar com eles, mas eu quero o pergaminho das luvas. – Falou sorrindo para o loiro.

Naruto: Ok, agora que está tudo resolvido vamos sair daqui, segure minha mão. – Ele esperou ela segurar sua mão, quando ela finalmente segurou sua mão ele utilizou sua habilidade. – **[Fugir da Dungeon]**. – O mundo brilhou novamente e eles se encontraram no mesmo beco em que estavam anteriormente.

Hana: Vamos ver o Hokage, ele precisa saber sobre isso.

Naruto: Ok. – Falou derrotado.

A caminhada para a torre Hokage foi lenta, mas foi agradável, Naruto e Hana foram conversando durante todo o caminho, e ele descobriu que ela era a irmã do Kiba, ela já era uma Chuunin, que sua comida favorita era tsukune, um tipo de frango no espeto e que ela é uma das melhores veterinárias de Konoha.

Chegando na torre Hokage, Naruto passou reto pela secretaria que ficava na frente da sala do Sandaime, uma mulher de meia idade que o odiava como os outros aldeões, e abriu a porta para a sala do Sandaime sem se anunciar. Hana só podia olhar um pouco chocada com o que via, ainda mais quando entraram na sala do Sandaime.

Naruto: Boa tarde Jiji, como você está hoje?

Hana ficou com os olhos esbugalhados na flagrante falta de respeito para com o líder da aldeia e estava prestes a repreende-lo quando o Sandaime o respondeu.

Hiruzen: Naruto, meu menino, estou bem, encarando o meu pior inimigo de sempre, essa maldita papelada interminável. Agora por que você está aqui acompanhado de uma de minhas Chuunins? Você aprontou alguma brincadeira de novo?

Se Hana já estava chocada a resposta do Sandaime só aumentou seu espanto, ela achava que o garoto era só mais um garoto aleatório, mas pela conversa ele parecia bem próximo do Sandaime, inclusive ele o chamou de "vovô". Recuperando-se um pouco do choque ela respondeu ao que o Hokage havia perguntado.

Hana: Sandaime-Sama, ele não fez nenhuma brincadeira nem nada do tipo, na verdade eu descobri hoje que ele tinha uma habilidade muito peculiar, e achei melhor que ele viesse contar para o senhor.

Hiruzen: Você pode me chamar de Hiruzen querida. – Falou em um tom gentil, o mesmo que se esperaria de um avô. – Agora Naruto-kun, o que seria essa habilidade que você tem? – Perguntou para o garoto.

Naruto: Então Jiji tudo começou ontem... E agora eu vivo minha vida como um videogame. – Terminou o loiro.

Hiruzen: Essa história é realmente difícil de acreditar, você tem como provar?

Naruto: Hai (Sim) **[Convidar Sarutobi Hiruzen para a Party].**

 **Não pode convidar essa pessoa, o lvl é muito diferente para formar uma party, só pode convidar pessoas até 20 lvls maior que o seu.**

Naruto: Aqui diz que não posso te chamar para a party porque você é mais de 20 lvls maior do que eu. Acho que vou ter que pensar em outro jeito. – Falou e começou a pensar em outro jeito, foi quando se lembrou da habilidade de aprender as coisas. – Já sei, você tem um livro/pergaminho com algum jutsu que eu ainda não saiba, mas que eu poderia aprender? Uma das minhas habilidades é poder aprender o conteúdo do pergaminho/livro, mas ele entra em combustão depois que eu aprendo.

Hiruzen: Uhm, você só deveria aprender esse jutsu no penúltimo ano da academia, mas acho que não tem problema, pegue esse pergaminho, ele possui o Henge no Jutsu. – Sarutobi estendeu o pergaminho para o loiro e esperou para ver o que aconteceria.

 **Você deseja aprender [Henge no Jutsu] deste pergaminho?**

Sim/Não

Naruto clicou no sim e como havia dito o pergaminho entrou em combustão.

 **Você aprendeu com este pergaminho a habilidade [Henge no Jutsu] lvl 1, XP 0/100 (Ativa, custo de 20CP por uso): Técnica de transformação, reveste você em uma camada de chakra que altera sua aparência.**

Naruto: Pronto Jiji, já sei como fazer o jutsu.

Hiruzen: Mostre para mim por favor, transforme-se em uma cópia de algo que você tenha visto.

Naruto: Ok Jiji **[Henge no Jutsu]** – Uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu, quando ela se dissipou, no local onde se encontrava Naruto agora estava alguém que o Sandaime sabia muito bem quem era, afinal era um de seus melhores ANBUS. Depois de ficar um tempo transformado Naruto voltou ao normal.

Hiruzen: Naruto-kun, como e por que você se transformou no ANBU Inu? – Perguntou realmente interessado na resposta.

Naruto: Inu-niisan me ajudou várias vezes quando alguém tentou me machucar, ele também me deixou ficar em seus ombros enquanto ele pulava pelos telhados. – Falou com um sorriso ao se recordar dos bons momentos que passou com o ANBU.

Hiruzen: _Kakashi, eu devia saber que você não conseguiria se manter longe do filho de seu sensei, mas acho que não tem problema, pelo menos isso mostra que ainda há esperança para a aldeia._ Muito bem Naruto-kun, eu acredito em você, volte aqui amanhã para continuarmos, hoje já está tarde e você precisa descansar, não se esqueça que você tem só 6 anos, é muito importante o sono nessa idade.

Naruto: Ok Jiji até amanhã.

Após serem dispensados, Naruto e Hana saíram da torre Hokage e foram para suas respectivas casas, se despedindo um do outro.

Chegando a sua casa Naruto foi para seu banheiro e tomou um banho, vestiu seu pijama e foi para sua cama.

Naruto: **[Status]**

 **Uzumaki Naruto, The Gamer, lvl 7, XP: 250/1750**

 **HP: 2800/4690**

 **CP: 980/3250**

 **PWR: 17 (-3.4)=13.6**

 **DEF: 4**

 **DEX: 2 (-0.4)=1.6**

 **INT: 8 (+10)**

 **SAB: 8**

 **ACC: 2**

 **VIT: 27 (+20)**

 **SPD: 6 (-1.2)=4.8**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Pontos de atributos: 5**

 **Perks: [?]** (20 VIT, 10 INT, +75% de exp para **[Fuuinjutsu]** ), **[?]** (+200 HP, +250 CP por nível, -10% REP com a população de Konoha), **[Benção dos** **Shichi Fukujin** **]** (você foi abençoado pelos 7 deuses da sorte, 60 LUK por nível), [ **Rei Brincalhão]** (-25% REP com Konoha, +30% **[discrição],** +20% **[criação de armadilhas]** )

 **Ryou:** 37.175 Ryou

 **Efeitos de Status: [Mal Nutrido]** (-20% para todas as capacidades físicas, atrofiamento do crescimento)

 **Descrição: Uzumaki Naruto nasceu dia 10 de outubro durante o ataque da Kyuubi, por algum motivo grande parte da aldeia tem um forte ódio por ele, muitos o ignoram. Para chamar atenção ele começou a fazer brincadeiras pela aldeia.**

 **Tem um forte amor por Ramen, afirmando ser a comida dos deuses.**

 **Lista de Habilidades**

 **Mente do Gamer, lvl máx (Passiva):** Mente do Gamer é uma habilidade passiva que permite ao jogador pensar calmamente durante situações perigosas, permitindo que se pense na melhor ação a ser tomada. Mente do Gamer também facilita a percepção de estar em um Genjutsu.

 **Corpo do Gamer, lvl máx (Passiva):** Corpo do Gamer é exatamente o que o nome sugere, o usuário possui o corpo de um personagem de jogos, ou seja, seu corpo não apresentará ferimentos como cortes ou arranhões, ao sofrer dano o seu HP diminuirá. Embora pequenas feridas não permaneçam, no caso de feridas como fratura de ossos ou amputação, os ferimentos não curaram instantaneamente, no caso de fratura levar pelo menos 2 dias, membros amputados não ressurgirão.

 **Repouso, lvl máx (Passiva):** Dormir na sua cama recupera 100% do HP e do CP; Dormir em uma cama que não seja a sua recupera 75% do HP e do CP; Dormir em uma tenda ou sofá recupera 50% do HP e do CP; Dormir no chão recupera 20% do HP e do CP.

 **Aprender, lvl máx (Ativa, custo 50CP por uso/habilidade aprendida):** Permite que você aprenda as informações por absorver pergaminhos, contanto que você preencha os requisitos para aprender a técnica. (Coisas como História, Matemática e outras matérias não tem requisitos mínimos.).

 **Observar, lvl 4, XP 200/1000 (Ativa, custo: 10CP por uso):** Essa habilidade permite que você veja informações sobre as outras pessoas, quanto mais alto o lvl desta habilidade mais detalhes você conseguirá ver. Cada uso desta habilidade gera 25XP para ela. Você pode ver as informações de alguém ate 16 lvls mais do que você.

 **Runner lvl 2, XP 50/250 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade concede passivamente +15% de SPD ao correr.

 **Sentir KI, lvl 5, XP 700/1250 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade permite que você sinta o KI (Killer Intent/Intenção Assassina) dirigido à você. Quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade, mais fácil para identificar quem está emitindo o KI e de onde ele está sendo emitido.

 **Resistência ao KI, lvl 5, XP 700/1250 (Passiva):** Essa habilidade reduz os efeitos que o KI teria sobre você, quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade, menor o efeito do KI.

 **Shurikenjutsu, lvl 2, XP 175/250 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe como arremessar uma Shuriken. +10% de ACC ao arremessar Shurikens.

 **Kunaijutsu lvl 3, XP 300/750 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe como arremessar uma Kunai. +10% de ACC ao arremessar Kunais.

 **Iniciante em Taijutsu, lvl 7, XP 100/1750 (Passiva):** Agora você sabe os katas básicos para lutar corpo a corpo. Aumenta em 17% sua PWR e SPD durante um combate físico.

 **Kage-Bushin, lvl 1, XP 90/100 (Ativa, custo de 100CP por clone):** B-Rank Ninjutsu. Kage-Bushin é um clone sólido do usuário, eles possuem a capacidade de transferir as suas memórias ao morrer para seu criador, sendo assim muito útil para espionagem e aprender teoria. Mas muito cuidado, por causa do seu custo de CP fazer muitos pode ser fatal.

 **Criar Dungeon Artificial, lvl 1, XP 50/100 (Ativa, custo de 100CP por uso):** Cria uma Dungeon Artificial, quanto maior o lvl da habilidade, mais variação de dungeons, mais fortes os mobs e melhores saques.

 **Fugir da Dungeon, lvl 1, XP 50/100 (Ativa, custo de 100CP por uso):** Permite sair tanto de Dungeons Naturais quanto Artificiais, quanto maior o lvl da habilidade maior a probabilidade de sucesso de sair de Dungeons Naturais e Dungeons Artificiais não criadas por você. Do lvl 1 ao 5 desta habilidade você precisa derrotar o Boss antes de usar essa habilidade.

 **Habilidade com Arma Contundente, lvl 2, XP 90/250 (Passiva):** Aumenta sua proficiência com armas contundentes em 15%, quanto maior o lvl desta habilidade mais fácil será para exercer qualquer arma contundente.

 **Golpe Redemoinho, lvl 1, XP 75/100 (Ativa, custo de 50CP por ataque):** Você gira com sua arma, causando danos a todos os inimigos a sua volta. Causa +100-300 de dano dependendo da arma maior o lvl da habilidade, menos você sentirá os efeitos de tontura/ânsia após a utilização da técnica.

 **[Kanabo Smash], lvl 1, XP 95/100 (Ativa, 50 CP por uso):** Através de um salto, a gravidade te da mais força na queda, causando um aumento de 100 de dano.

 **[Henge no Jutsu] lvl 1, XP 25/100 (Ativa, custo de 20CP por uso):** Técnica de transformação, reveste você em uma camada de chakra que altera sua aparência.

 **Glossário:**

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Limite de Sangue/Sanguíneo **.**

 **Ninken:** Animais Ninja.

 **Gatsuga:** Presa sobre Presa, um golpe do clã Inuzuka

 **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu:** Estilo Fogo: Jutsu Grande Bola de Fogo

 **Henge no Jutsu:** Jutsu de Transformação

 **Inu:** Cachorro


End file.
